pour l'éternité
by coco-kaukau
Summary: Histoire qui à lieu après Hésitation, à la veille du mariage de Bella et d'Edward. Qu'arrivera-t-il à ce couple qui n'es pas au bout de ses peines....
1. Chapter 1

_**CHAPITRE 1**_

Je me leva et m'habilla dès que je fus réveillé. Je me rendit dans la cuisine et prépara mon petit déjeuné. Je constatai que Charlie était déjà parti.

Le pauvre, ça lui avait fait un choc quand je lui avais dit que j'allais épouser Edward. J'avais cru qu'il allait faire une crise cardiaque… Il n'avait pas vraiment réagi comme les Cullen.

Ce fut quand je débarrassai mon bol et le posa dans l'évier que je vis l'heure. Il était beaucoup plus tard que je ne le pensai. J'allais être en retard, je devais rejoindre Alice chez elle….. dans un quart d'heure.

Je remonta dans ma chambre et enfila mes chaussures le plus vite que je pouvais et redescendit. Je ne m'étonnai pas quand je ratai la dernière marche et m'étala par terre.

Saleté de maladresse !

Pourvu que j'ai plus de chance demain….Demain…. Le temps avait passé vite. Demain nous étions le treize août. Demain je me mariai avec Edward. Plus le temps passai, plus j'avais hâte.

Je me releva et sorti de chez moi. _Il _était là. Ilm'attendait adossé à Volvo argent et me regarda en souriant avec ses yeux dorés. Il s'avança vers moi et me serra contre lui.

'Bonjour', murmura-t-il à mon oreille d'un ton joyeux. 'Bien dormi?'

'Non, j'aurais mieux dormi si tu avais été avec moi…. Et toi, bien chassé ?'

'Ça pouvais allé, mais j'aurais préféré être avec toi.'

Il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa tendrement. Je lui rendis son baiser. Il y mit fin quand il remarqua que je commençai à avoir vraiment besoin de respirer. Edward m'emmena du côté passager et m'ouvrit la porte. Il la referma quand je fus assise. Il était assis à côté de moi avant même que j'eus le temps de prendre ma ceinture. Il démarra et roula largement au-dessus des limitations de vitesse. Nous arrivâmes à la villa blanche très rapidement, j'avais eu tord de m'inquiété, avec Edward comme chauffeur, il est impossible d'être en retard. Il se gara et m'aida à descendre.

Nous rentrâmes dans la maison main dans la main, mais Alice me sauta aussitôt dessus.

'Salut' ! dit-elle. Alors, on retourne faire les magasins.

Elle se tourna vers Edward qui riait en voyant la tête que je faisais.

'Je te promet de la ramener tôt, ou du moins de te la ramener.'

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répondre, Alice m'attrapa par la main et m'entraîna jusqu'à la Porsche.

Le trajet fut rapide. Alice me raconta pour la énième fois ce qu'elle avait organisé pour demain en m'affirmant que tout allait bien se passer et que les cadeaux que l'on allait m'offrir me plairaient…. Des cadeaux…..pourquoi ? Je soupira. Elle avait dû en faire trop, comme toujours.

Elle se gara devant un centre commercial et m'attira à l'intérieur. Alice me fit rentré dans une boutique de vêtements. Nous essayâmes pleins de tenue. Je décida d'acheter une robe bleue ciel qui m'arrivai juste au-dessus des genoux avec une manche longue et une bretelle de l'autre côté. Même si Alice m'acheta tous les autres vêtements que j'avais essayés.

'Edward va l'adoré', me dit le vampire.

Alice m'entraîna dans d'autres boutiques de vêtements, de chaussures, de maquillage et chez le coiffeur, mais je savais que demain elle « jouerai » avec moi à la coiffeuse.

Le soleil commençai déjà à disparaître quand nous rentrâmes à la maison de Cullen, les bras chargé de paquets et de sacs que nous portâmes jusqu'à la voiture. Mon amie de vampire en portais trois fois plus que moi.

Edward nous attendais devant la porte de la villa. Dès qu'il me vit son visage s'illumina d'un immense sourire qui me coupa le souffle. Il s'approcha de moi, mais sa sœur lui lança des sacs.

'Tu peux les porter s'il te plait ? Ce sont ceux de Bella.'

'Ok, je les prends, mais il faudrait que vous vous calmiez sinon s'il n'y aura plus de place.'

'Laisse nous nous amusez un peu'

Edward se tourna avec un regard moqueur.

'Alors, tu t'es amusé ?'

Je lui fit une grimace et lui lança un regard noir. Je voulu rentré, normalement, dans la maison mais je trébucha pour la seconde fois de la journée et me retrouva et nouveau par terre. Edward arriva à côté de moi et m'aida à me relevé, je constata qu'in n'avait plus de sacs.

'Je les ai monté' me dit-il, comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, même si je savais que ce n'étais pas le cas. 'Alors, qu'avez-vous acheté ?'

'Tu verras plus tard' lui répondit Alice.

Il passa son bras autour de ma taille et me fis pénétré dans la maison.

Mon cœur s'arrêta. Alice avait rempli la maison de fleurs et une immense table avait été disposée au centre de la pièce. Edward me tira à l'étage, j'en fus heureuse. Je ne voulais pas rester en bas. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et je vis mes sacs déposés sur le lit. Il m'attira vers lui et m'embrassa passionnément. Mon cœur s'emballa.

'Je t'aime' susurra-t-il en déposant ses lèvres glacées dans mon cou.

'Je t'aime aussi'

Je sais.

Edward s'assit sur le bord du lit et m'attira sur ses genoux. Je mis ma tête contre son épaule, sentant son odeur envoûtante. Il caressa mes cheveux puis ma joue. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi, pas assez longtemps à mon goût, puis il m'écarta de lui. Il m'embrassa le front puis descendit jusqu'à ma bouche.

'C'est l'heure de manger…pour toi bien sûr.'

Je me rendis dans la cuisine avec lui et me prépara mon dîner. Esmé vint m'aidé en disant que s'était préférable pour ma sécurité et qu'il ne fallait pas que le future mariée se blesse la veille de son mariage.

Je mangea rapidement et alla me couché, suivi de mon futur époux de vampire. Je savais que je devis me levé tôt le lendemain. Alice et Rosalie mettront des heures à me préparer. Pour mon plus grand malheur. Je pris mon pyjama, acheté dans la journée, et ma trousse de toilette, je ne sais pas qui étais allé la chercher, et parti dans la salle de bain pendant qu'Edward s'allongeait sur le lit. Je rentra dans la douche et me détendit. L'eau qui coulait le long de mon corps me fit du bien. J'étais de plus en plus angoissé. J'éteignit l'eau, sorti de la douche et enfila mon pyjama, puis je rejoignis Edward qui ouvrit grand les bras à mon arrivé. Je me blotti contre son torse. J'étais exténué. Il le devina et commença à chanter la berceuse qu'il m'avait écrite. Il me caressa en même temps le bras avec sa main glacée. La dernière chose dont je me rendis compte avant de plonger dans les bras de Morphée fut ses lèvres qui déposèrent un baiser dans mes cheveux.


	2. Chapter 2

**KYA FANEL :**** Merci ! Je vais (essayé) d'arrêté de mettre un « a » à la fin**

**fascination120 : ****J'espère que ça le restera**

**lorane :**** Voilà la suite et j'espère que tu aimeras autant**

**EetB :**** Merci beaucoup ta Review m'a fait très plaisir**

**XxjustineblainxX**** Je vais continué promis ! Je vais faire attention maintenant**

_Chapitre 2_

En me réveillant, je remarquai qu'Edward n'était plus là. Je me levai de mauvaise grâce c'est à ce moment là qu'Alice entra dans la chambre avec un immense sourire.

'Il est tard mais c'est pas grave on aura le temps de te faire belle ne t'en fais pas. Fais nous confiance.' Elle m'attrapa par le bras et m'entraîna vers sa chambre. 'Alors, prête ? Angoissée ?'

'Oui pour les deux….enfin je crois.'

Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et je vis Rosalie avec ma robe dans la main en train de nous attendre. Elle me tendit la robe en me disant d'aller l'enfiler. Je la pris et alla dans la salle de bain. Je me douchai rapidement et mis ma robe après mettre un maximum sécher les cheveux.

Ma robe était beige très claire, sans manche et long, trop longue à mon goût. J'étais certaine que j'allais me prendre les pieds dedans et tomber devant tout le monde. Pour rien arranger, je devais porter des chaussures à talons.

Je retournai dans la chambre d'Alice et dû m'asseoir sur une chaise pendant de Rosalie me maquillait et qu'Alice me coiffait. Ce fut près de deux heures après que je fus enfin libéré. Alice avait passé son temps à me faire des coupes de cheveux et à me les défaire, jusqu'à ce que sa sœur lui rappelle qu'elles n'avaient pas toute la journée et qu'il fallait qu'elle se dépêche pour pouvoir se préparer et être à l'heure. Je me levai et alla voir le résultat et il était génial ! Je me retournai et regardai l'heure. Treize heures. Plus que deux heures.

J'aurais dû manger avant de me préparer mais je ne l'avais pas fait car j'avais l'estomac noué et je n'aurais rien pus avaler.

J'attendis qu'Alice et Rosalie se préparent en sentant mon angoisse augmentée. Vivement que ce mariage soit fini, sinon j'allais craqué. Je n'avais encore jamais été aussi angoissé de ma vie.

Je ne pus m'empêché d'être jalouse quand je vis Rosalie, elle était magnifique.

Esmé rentra dans la pièce, prête, et me serra dans ses bras. Si elle aurait put pleuré, j'étais certaine qu'elle l'aurait fait.

'Bon il est temps d'y aller' me dit-elle doucement. Ce qui fit accéléré les battements de mon cœur.

Je sortis de la pièce et descendis les escaliers en priant pour ne pas tomber, mais je réussi à rester debout. Un véritable miracle ! Je sortis de la maison et alla dans la voiture d'Esmé. Je savais qu'elle respectait les limitations de vitesse, du moins quand j'étais avec elle.

Vingt minutes. Mon cœur arrêta de battre. Esmé monta dans la voiture tandis qu'Alice allait avec Rosalie. J'étais sûre qu'elles arriveraient avant nous.

Esmé roula encore plus doucement que je ne l'aurai pensé. Elle ne voulait pas que j'arrive en avance, pas même de deux minutes et je lui en étais reconnaissante. Je ne sais pas si mes jambes m'auraient soutenu dans l'attente. Elle se gara. Plus qu'une minute. Mon Dieu, faite que ce supplice finisse et que cette journée finisse vite pour que je puisse enfin me calmer. Je sortis de la voiture les jambes tremblantes. Pourvu qu'elles parviennent à me soutenir. Je montai les escaliers suivis par Rosalie et Alice. Esmé était parti sans que je m'en aperçoive, mais ça ne m'étonna pas. Les portes qui étaient devant moi s'ouvrir et je paniquai d'avantage.

Charlie vint à côté de moi et me proposa son bras. Je l'attrapai rapidement…. Pour ne pas tomber. C'est à ce moment là que je vis Edward pour la première fois de la journée. Mon cœur cessa une nouvelle fois de battre et j'oubliais de respirer. Il était magnifique dans son costume noir. Non, le mot magnifique ne suffit pas pour le d'écrire. Aucun mot n'est suffisant pour le d'écrire. Quand je fus arrivé à sa hauteur je n'osais pas le regardé. Il me releva la tête et me fit son sourire en coin que j'aimais tant. Je dû me rappeler de respirer.

La personne en face de nous commença à parler mais je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il disait. J'étais complètement fasciné par mon cher vampire et beaucoup trop angoissé.

Edward prit ma main et la serra dans la sienne. Je me calmai aussitôt, ce qui était assez étrange. C'était apparemment ce qu'il voulait car il recommença à sourire. Par contre je ne comprenais toujours pas ce qui était dit. C'était à peine si je me souvenais qu'un grand nombre de personne était là, en train de nous regarder… de me regarder. Ce fut quand Edward parla que je reprenais conscience de ce qui m'entourais. La personne devant moi me regarda et me parla. Pour la première fois je comprenais ce qu'il disait et mon cœur choisi ce moment pour s'emballer. Je réussi péniblement à articuler un "oui ". Il ne fallait pas compter sur le faite que je finisse ma phrase. C'était tout simplement impossible. Avec un immense sourire Edward m'embrassa.

Mon angoisse disparu aussitôt. Après tout, je n'avais plus de raison d'être angoissé.

Une heure plus tard, tous les invités étaient chez les Cullen. Tout le monde me serrait à tour de rôle dans leur bras. Je fus soulagée quand Alice mis de la musique. Pas parce que je devais danser, mais parce que moins de personne ne prêtait attention à moi.

Ma mère vint me voir avoir Phil. Elle pleurait. Elle était vraiment trop sentimentale.

'Je te le jure Bella, si un jour il te rends malheureuse, je le tuerais moi-même. Mais en attendant félicitation.'

Ma mère pouvait être vraiment bizarre parfois.

Edward fini par réussir à me rejoindre. Il m'attira dans ses bras et m'embrassa passionnément. Il avait vraiment l'air heureux.

Je fus obligé de danser toute la soirée et j'avais faillit finir par terre un nombre incalculable de fois. Heureusement que les membres de la famille Cullen n'étaient jamais loin et qu'ils m'empêchaient de tomber.

La plus grande partie des invités étaient déjà partis quand je partis me coucher. J'étais épuisé. Je ne pouvais plus tenir debout.

Ce ne fut que beaucoup plus tard qu'Edward me rejoint. Malgré mon sommeil, je sentis sa main froide caressé mon bras.

_Nouveau chapitre terminer. Bon je sais l'histoire met du temps à venir mais ne vous en faite pas ça approche. _

_Review please, pour me donner envi de continuer_


	3. Chapter 3

**Alison :**** J'espère que je suis allé assez vite à ton goût ! merci pour ta review. De rien. Moi aussi j'imagine bien Edward ! IL DOIT ETRE TROP BEAU !!!!**

**leti1515 :**** merci ! Je vais essayer de faire attention.**

**XxjustineblainxX :**** Merci d'être fidèle à ma fic et de me laisser des review !!**

**Laurie :**** Merci beaucoup !!!**

**Elfica4: J'ai dit que je ferais des efforts alors j'en ai fait merc! je compte pas arrêté**

_Chapitre 3 _

Je mis du temps à reprendre mes esprits après m'être réveiller. Je sentis les bras d'Edward m'entourés. Je me serrai d'avantage contre lui. Je regardai son visage. Je me demandai si un jour je m'habituerai à son incroyable beauté. Je dû me forcer à respirer. Il caressa mes cheveux puis mon bras. Sa peau froide sur la mienne me donna des frissons. Il le remarqua et retira sa main et la remis dans mes cheveux. Je me serrai entre plus dans ses bras. Mes souvenirs de la veille me revinrent alors à la mémoire. J'examinai alors ma main où se trouvai une bague, où plutôt une alliance. En voyant ma réaction, mon…mari éclata de rire. Il m'embrassa le front. 'Je t'aime' me susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

'Je t'aime aussi' Il posa ses lèvres glacées sur les miennes.

C'était le bonheur absolu !

Edward me lâcha et je m'allongeai sur le dos. Je m'étirai. Je n'avais aucune envi de me lever. L'idée de rester au lit toute la journée était plus que tentante. Mon vampire préféré se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa de nouveau. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou et lui rendit son baiser.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Edward détacha ses lèvres des miennes de mauvaise grâce. Emmett rentra alors dans la pièce. Edward et moi lui lançâmes un regard noir. Il recula instinctivement. Il devait se douter qu'il était mal tombé.

'Désolé de ranger. Vraiment désolé' rajouta-t-il en voyant qu'Edward le regardait toujours de la même façon. 'Mais on m'a demandé de venir vous cherchez.'

Dès qu'il eut terminé sa phrase, il sortit et referma la porte. Je poussai un soupir. Finalement la journée au lit ce n'était pas pour aujourd'hui. Edward se leva. Je l'imitai et me changeai. Nous descendîmes et rentrâmes dans le salon où tout le reste de la famille était réuni.

Carlisle se leva et se dirigea vers moi.

'Il me semble que mon fils t'a fait une promesse.'

Je vis Edward faire une grimace. Je me compris alors ce qu'il voulait dire par là. A leur retour d'Italie, le vampire lui avait promis de la transformer lui-même à la condition qu'elle l'épouse avant. Ils allaient parler de sa transformation. Je devinai que mon mari préférait éviter le sujet.

'Une promesse est une promesse' dit Carlisle à l'attention que son fils.

'Je sais.'

Le plus ancien vampire de la famille se tourna vers moi.

'Tu as dû deviner pourquoi j'ai demandé à Emmett d'aller te chercher.'

Je fis un 'oui' de la tête. Edward ne semblait pas très heureux. Je m'assis sur une chaise autour de la table.

'Il est prévu que l'on parte dans trois jours en Alaska. Pour vous deux, l'excuse est que vous allez à l'université là-bas et pour nous c'est qu'un membre de notre famille est malade et que nous devons aller la voir et rester habité là-bas.'

Je l'écoutais parler, attendant avec impatiente qu'il dise où il voulait en venir.

'Dans une semaine précisément'

Mon cœur s'emballa. Dans une semaine, je me transformerais. Où du moins je commencerai ma transformation.

Dans l'après-midi, j'allais chez Charlie avec Alice. Je devais prendre mes affaires et dire au revoir à mon père.

'Bella, appelle moi des fois. D'accord?'

'D'accord'

Charlie me serra dans ses bras. Chose qui était plus que rare.

Cela faisait près de deux heures que j'étais arrivé et apparemment Charlie ne voulait pas me laisser partir.

Il ne restait pas grand-chose à prendre. Alice était déjà venu avant le mariage. Ce fut dans la soirée que nous rentrâmes chez les Cullen, que nous rentrâmes chez nous.

Et voilà!!! Je sais que ce chapitre est court... beaucoup trop court mais au moins maintenant on sait quand Bella va se transformer donc il est plus utile qu'on ne peut l'imaginer xD

REVIEW!!!!! merci d'avance


	4. Chapter 4

**Lorane :**** Je dois avouer que c'était le moment que j'ai préféré écrire. Je voulais trop voir Emmett obligé de fuir pour rester en vie xD Je continu !!**

**Laurie :**** Moi aussi j'aime bien ce moment. Merci de lire mes deux fics !!**

**XxjustineblainxX :**** lol**

_Chapitre 4_

Ça y est. J'étais dans l'avion qui m'emmenai en Alaska. Edward lui y allait en voiture. Il était déjà parti quand j'étais allé à l'aéroport. Vu qu'il avait de l'avance et qu'il conduisait comme un malade, j'étais sûre qu'il arriverait avant moi. Durant tout le vol j'étais plongé dans mes pensées. Dans quatre jours ma vie changera pour toujours. Dans quatre jours, Edward me transformera en vampire. Et dans sept jours, je pourrai être avec Edward pour l'éternité. Les autres membres de la famille Cullen devaient nous rejoindre le lendemain matin.

L'avion atterri au milieu de l'après-midi. Il pleuvait, tant mieux. Alice ne s'était pas trompé. Je parti attendre mes bagages qui n'était pas rentré dans la Volvo. Une grande partie, même une très grande partie des affaires d'Edward avait déjà été emmené dans la maison où nous allions maintenant habiter. Je sursautai quand je senti des bras glacés m'entourés. Ce qui fit rire Edward. Il m'embrassa dans le cou et me dit qu'il reviendrait dans une heure. Le temps qu'il aille jusqu'à la maison, qu'il enlève les valises et qu'il revienne. Je mis mes bagages sur un cadi et partis dans un restaurant. Je n'avais rien mangé de la journée et j'étais affamée. Je temps passa vite. J'avais à peine terminé mon repas quand Edward s'assit en face de moi. Il paya sans me laisser le temps de protester et nous partîmes jusqu'à la voiture. Il l'avait entièrement vidé. Il mis mes affaires dans le coffre et démarra la voiture à peine une seconde après. 

Avec une vitesse normale, la maison je trouvais à plus de deux heures de l'aéroport, mais avec Edward au volant, le trajet mis moins d'une heure. Je devinai sans mal qu'il était allé encore plus vite tout à l'heure. Heureusement que je n'avais pas été avec lui. Mon cœur aurait lâché. Il se gara dans l'allée qui donnait à la maison. La villa était blanche et grande. Comme l'ancienne. Je rentrai dedans après qu'Edward est insisté pour que je ne prenne rien. J'aurais été capable de me tué à cause d'un sac tellement j'étais maladroite. C'est ce qu'il pensait et il n'avait peut-être pas tord. Une fois, je m'étais prise les pieds dans un sac à dos et dans ma chute je m'étais cassée la jambe.

Je pris tout mon temps pour visiter la maison. Je l'aimais bien. Esmé était venu deux semaines plus tôt pour faire quelques modifications. Quand je montai à l'étage Edward avait déjà terminé de décharger la voiture et m'attendait en haut des escaliers. Il me dit à qui était chaque chambre. La dernière qu'il me montra était celle que nous allions occuper tout les deux. Des meubles y étaient déjà installés. Mes sacs étaient dans un coin de la pièce. Avec l'aide d'Edward se fut assez rapide de ranger mes affaires. Seule, j'aurais mis des heures.

Edward s'assit sur le canapé. Je l'imitai et il me contre lui. Il caressa mes cheveux et m'embrassa. Je passai l'après dans les bras d'Edward. Ce qui me plus énormément. Le soleil se couchait quand Edward me lâcha en disant qu'il fallait que je mange. Je descendis suivit d'Edward. Il me prit la main et m'emmena jusqu'à la Volvo. Il me condition à un restaurant en ville. Je choisi le premier plat du menu pour que la serveuse parte le plus vite possible. Je commençais à en voir marre qu'elle drague mon mari. Elle vint m'apporté ma commande beaucoup trop vite à mon goût.

'Calme toi Bella. Elle n'a aucune chance contre toi' me dit Edward quand la serveuse fut partie.

Il me fit son sourire en coin et je me calmai aussitôt. Il était plus qu'irrésistible.

Je me dépêchai de manger. Edward insista pour payer. Comme à chaque fois. La serveuse avait l'air déçue que nous partions déjà.

Le lendemain, les autres Cullen arrivèrent pendant que je dormais. Alice rentra dans ma chambre et sauta sur le lit, malgré le faite qu'Edward essaya de la faire sortir.

'Salut, Bella' dit-elle en souriant quand j'ouvris les yeux 'Bien dormi ?'

'…euh… Salut Alice. Oui. Et toi, le voyage ?'

'Il s'est bien passé. Au fait Esmé est allé acheter de la nourriture pour toi, tu n'auras pas à y allé. A plus tard les amoureux.'

La sœur d'Edward sorti alors de la pièce. Je me demandai si un jour j'aurais autant d'énergie le matin. Faut dire qu'elle n'était jamais fatiguée.

Les jours suivant passèrent vite et tranquillement. Et enfin le jour que j'attendais avec impatience arriva. Edward avait leur inquiet et anxieux. Ça se comprenait. C'est lui qui allait me mordre. C'est son venin qui allait me faire souffrir pendant trois jours pour me transformer en vampire. Il avait peur de craquer et de me tuer. Peur, qu'une fois transformer, je lui en veille d'avoir fait de moi ce que je serais devenu.

J'étais dans mon lit. Edward était assis à côté de moi et jouait nerveusement avec mes cheveux. Il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa. Ses lèvres descendirent ensuite jusqu'à mon cou. Je sentis ses dents s'enfoncés dans ma gorge. Ma transformation était en train de commencé…


	5. Chapter 5

**XxjustineblainxX :**** Et oui enfin !**

**Elfica4 :**** Pas de problème**

**Lorane :**** Merci moi qui croyais l'avoir rater, je suis soulagée. Et oui va souffrir, et pas qu'un peu normalement xD Et voilà ! J'espère être aller assez vite.**

_Chapitre 5_

Les dents d'Edward s'étaient enfoncées dans mon cou. Son venin circulait déjà dans mes veines. Edward buvait mon sang. Ce sang qu'il avait tant désiré. La douleur devenait de plus en plus forte. Mon cher vampire retira ses dents de mon cou. Je regardai une dernière fois son magnifique visage marqué par l'inquiétude avant que ma vision ne devienne floue. Le venin de mon mari brûlait mon sang et mes veines. Je sentis quelque chose de froid caressé ma joue. La souffrance devenait insupportable. Je serais prête à faire n'importe quoi pour qu'elle cesse. Même mourir. La mort avait l'air douce comparé à ça. J'avais envi d'hurler, mais je ne savais pas si un son sortait de mes lèvres. Mon sang était en train de bouillir dans mes veines. Le feu. J'avais l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur. Comme la fois où James m'avait mordu, mais cette fois-ci c'était pire. Mille fois pire. Mes organes, mes muscles, mes os, mon corps tout entier était en train de brûler.

Je perdit vite la notion du temps. Depuis combien de temps ma transformation avait-elle commencer ? Dans combien de temps cette douleur prendrait-elle fin ? Bientôt j'espère, sinon j'allais devenir folle. La mort. Je voulais mourir. J'entendis un cri. Je compris que c'était le mien. 'Je veux mourir'. Voilà ce que je disais.

Le feu disparu, remplacé par le froid. Mes veines se gelèrent. Mon corps me faisait toujours souffrir, mais cette fois de froid. J'avais l'impression que mon corps, aussi bien à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur, était en train de changer.

J'ouvris les yeux, mais je ne voyais rien. Tout était floue. Je m'entendis de nouveau crier, hurler.

Ma vue devenait de plus en plus nette. Quelqu'un était à côté de moi. Qui ? Je ne savais pas, je ne distinguai pas son visage. Une vague de douleur, plus importante que celle qui me faisait souffrir jusqu'à maintenant, apparu. Je fermais de nouveau les yeux. La lumière les brûlait… ou ma transformation, je ne savais pas.

La souffrance disparaissait peu à peu. Pour recommencer ? Non. Elle fini par disparaître totalement. Je n'entendais plus rien. J'avais arrêté de crier. Pourquoi continuer de hurler si on ne ressent plus aucune douleur?

Quelque chose de tiède caressa son visage. Curieuse, comme toujours, j'ouvris les yeux. Edward...Edward était à côté de moi et caressait mon visage. Il sourit.

Je me redressai. Mon vampire me prit alors dans ses bras.

'Enfin… Tu es enfin réveiller…' me dit-il avant de posé ses lèvres sur les miennes 'Allez viens, tu n'es plus obligé de rester allonger'

Je me levai et Edward pris ma main dans la sienne. Il la serrait fort. Si j'aurais encore été une simple humaine, il me l'aurait brisé. Je sortis de la pièce avec lui.

Nous descendîmes dans le salon. Alice fut la première à se lever et à me serrer dans ses bras. Les autres membres de la famille l'imitèrent.

'Et si tu allais voir à quoi tu ressembles' me proposa Carlisle.

'Bonne idée' répondis-je.

Edward m'entraîna devant un miroir. Je ne me reconnu pas tout de suite. Je me trouvais belle. Mes cheveux étaient devenus beaucoup plus souples, mon visage était plus fin. Mes yeux étaient rouge bordeaux. Ma peau était aussi blanche que celle d'Edward.

En voyant ma réaction, mon mari de vampire éclata de rire, puis m'attira contre lui.

'Bienvenu chez les vampire' murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

Enfin… Enfin j'étais devenu un vampire. Je pouvais enfin passé l'éternité au près d'Edward.

_Nouveau chapitre terminé, j'espère qu'il vous à plus. Moi je trouve que le l'ai raté T-T_

_Je sais qu'il est court mais je voulais qu'il parle que de la transformation de Bella_

_Bon sinon REVIEW!!!!!_

_Je vais essayer de vite finir le prochain chapitre…_


	6. Chapter 6

_J'en remarqué qu'il n'y a environ que 4 personnes qui me laisse des review T-T vous aimez pas ma fic… si c'est le cas dite le et j'essayerai de m'amélioré Promis !!!!_

_Sinon __merci à tous ceux qui lise ma fic et qui laisse des reviews_

**Laurie :**** Pourvu que tu continu t'aimer autant. Lol**

**Lorane :**** C'est pas facile de décrire la transformation, heureuse que ça te plaise comme ça… Trop court je suis d'accord. Désolée !!! C'est pas grave, ça me pousse à écrire mieux**

**XxjustineblainxX**** : D'après moi les vampires ont tous cette couleur d'yeux après la transformation**

**Alison :**** Je ne voulais pas m'éterniser dessus. Je ne sais pas encore combien il y en aura mais il y en aura encore un certain nombre normalement. J'espère que tu vas continuer d'aimer Je l'ai adoré, comme Fascination et Tentation je l'ai lu deux fois.**

_Chapitre 6_

J'étais assise sur le canapé dans ma nouvelle chambre, la tête appuyée sur l'épaule d'Edward qui me caressait les cheveux. Depuis ma transformation, il me quittait encore moins qu'avant, comme s'il voulait se faire pardonné quelque chose. Se faire pardonné la souffrance que j'ai ressenti pendant que je me transformais. Je n'avais pas arrêté de lui rappeler que c'était moi qui avais choisi qu'il me morde et je lui disais aussi d'arrêter de culpabiliser. Lui me disait qu'il n'arrêtera jamais de s'en vouloir. Il m'avait entendu hurler de douleur, crier que je voulais mourir… Maintenant j'évitais d'aborder le sujet, tout en essayé de le faire oublier.

Je me sentais bien dans ses bras. Il pouvait dorénavant me serré contre lui de toute ses forces sans me faire de mal, il pouvais me serré contre lui sans que je ne gèle sur place. Nos températures était désormais la même et ma force était égale à le sienne. Non, durant l'année qui allait suivre j'étais plus forte que lui, et même plus forte qu'Emmett.

Je regardai le visage de mon mari. Sa beauté me fascinait toujours autant. Son odeur m'envoûtait encore.

Je souri quand sa main effleura mes lèvres. Je se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa. J'étais plus qu'heureuse quand je pensais que maintenant j'allais être près de lui pour l'éternité.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et…. Emmett pénétra dans la pièce. Edward poussa un grognement, tandis que je lançais un regard noir à… mon frère. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il faisait ce coup là. Il pouvait être très énervant. Alice arriva à son tour.

'Il veut pas me croire quand je lui dit que c'est toi qui gagnerait si vous faite un bras de fer, ou même un combat, tout les deux. Alors que je peux dire que c'est plus que sûr. Je l'ai vu !'

Un sourire apparut sur mes lèvres. Si je le battais, ça lui apprendrait à toujours venir quand Edward et moi étions ensemble. Je me levai et m'approcha d'Emmett.

'Et ben, dans ce cas, on le fait ce bras de fer.'

'Viens en bas'

Emmett sortis de la pièce suivie par Alice qui poussa un soupir. Edward et moi descendîmes dans le salon où toute la famille était réunie. Jasper me disait de ne pas lui faire de cadeau et de la battre pour lui faire regretter d'être trop sûr de lui. Son encouragement me fit sourire. Depuis ma transformation qui avait fini deux jours plus tôt, notre relation s'était améliorée et il était moins distant avec moi.

Emmett était assis à la table dans un coin de la pièce. Je m'assis en face de lui et lui tendis la main. Il la prit et le bras de fer commença. Il ne s'écoula même pas cinq secondes avant que je gagne.

Les parties de bras de fers s'enchaînèrent, finissant toujours de la même façon, jusqu'à ce que Carlisle intervienne.

Jasper vint me félicité, ainsi que Rosalie qui me disait que comme ça, ça le calmerais un peu. Edward m'embrassa sur le front. Apparemment, le faite que l'imposant vampire perde était rare, plus que rare.

J'étais fière de moi, mais mon bonheur ne dura pas longtemps. Alice proposa une partie « shopping » et j'étais obligé d'y aller. Esmé et Rosalie vinrent avec nous.

Nous rentrâmes dans la soirée. Je remarquai que faire les boutiques me plaisait plus qu'avant. Il faut dire que mon physique était plus avantageux et que s'était donc plus agréable d'acheter des vêtements.

Mon mari, mes nouveaux frère et sœur, Carlisle et Esmé, étaient surpris de ma maîtrise de moi. J'étais aller plusieurs fois aller en ville et l'odeur du sang humain n'avait pas l'air d'avoir d'effet sur moi. On pouvait même dire qu'elle m'écoeurait.

En arrivant à la villa, ma tête commença à tourner. Esmé me regarda dans les yeux et me dit que j'étais assoiffée. Elle décida donc que toute la famille Cullen allait aller chasser, surtout que eux aussi commençaient à avoir besoin de boire du sang.

Dans la nuit, nous partîmes donc chasser. Edward décida de rester avec moi tout le long de la chasse. Il m'expliqua comment contrôler ma vitesse et comment attraper un animal. Je mis près d'une heure avant de parvenir à courir et de repérer ma proie. Le pire était que je trouvais ça… amusant. Tuer et m'abreuver du sang de l'animal que j'avais attraper commença par me répugner mais mon instinct fut plus fort et je le mordu. Le sang ne m'écoeurait plus, ce qui était un véritable soulagement, sinon je me demandai comment je me serai nourrir. Mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi l'odeur du sang humain me répugnait.

Bizarrement, je m'aperçus que j'aimais chasser. Ça m'amuser et je pouvais me défouler.

Edward et moi rejoignîmes le reste de la famille et nous repartîmes à la maison au levé du soleil.

_Chapitre fini !!! Bon il est pas très intéressant et n'est pas important pour l'histoire mais je sais pas pourquoi mais je voulais 'ridiculiser' Emmett xD pourtant je l'aimais bien… enfin un peu._

_REVEW !!!! _


	7. Chapter 7

_Désolée de pas avoir posté plus tôt mais mon internet marchait pas T-T mais maintenant c'est réglé_

Laurie: Ok! alors on est du même avis Je continu!

merci

**Amira:****Merci**

**Alison:**** Moi aussi je les aime tous mais si c'est Edward mon préféré 3 **

**Merci**

**XxjustineblainxX:****merci**

**Elfica4****Merci à toi aussi! Je continu pour le bonheur, et le malheur de certains xD**

**JaneV0lTuri:****Je vais essayé d'être plus précise… mais c'est pas sûr que j'y arrive**

**Sinon merci de lire ma fic!**

_Chapitre 7_

Intrigué par ma maîtrise de moi-même, Carlisle décida de m'emmener avec lui à l'hôpital. J'acceptai. Bien sûr, Edward insista pour venir avec moi. Nous partîmes donc tout les trois à l'hôpital. Je me demandai ce que Carlisle voulait vérifier.

Dans la journée, un patient arriva. Il était blessé et….saignai. Je compris alors ce que voulais faire Carlisle. Il m'emmena avec lui pendant qu'il le soignait. Edward avait arrêté de respirer. En entrant dans la pièce au se trouvait la pièce, je sentis l'odeur de son sang… elle me répugna. Le sang avant encore la même odeur pour moi qu'avant ma transformation. J'eus la nausée. Si j'étais encore humaine, je me serrai évanouie. Je sortis de la chambre en courant.

Carlisle resta soigné son patient pendant qu'Edward me suivait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le père de mon cher vampire de mari nous rejoint. Il me regardait bizarrement.

'Alors comme ça le sang humain t'écoeure. C'est pour ça qu'il n'a aucun effet sur toi. Normalement les vampires trouvent l'odeur du sang humain, et même le goût, est mieux. N'est-ce pas Edward ?'

'Oh, oui ! C'est vrai !'

'Je suis pas normale' me lamentais-je.

'Ne dis pas ça Bella. Tu devrais même être contente. Tu ne risqueras pas de t'en prendre à des humains comme ça' me rassura Carlisle.

J'étais plutôt contente t'entendre ça. Edward et moi retournâmes à la maison tandis que Carlisle restait travaillé. Quand reste de la famille avait appris ce qu'avait dit le vampire le plus ancien de la famille, ils me fixèrent tous, comme si j'étais un extraterrestre. Je me sentis mal à l'aise. Je n'aimais toujours pas être au centre de l'attention et là on peux dire que j'y étais.

La nuit fini par tombée. J'étais assis sur le rebord du balcon qui donnait à ma chambre. Edward vint me rejoindre. Ses bras entourèrent ma taille. Comme à chaque fois qu'il me serrait contre lui, je me senti bien, en sécurité.

J'étais un vampire bizarre, pas comme les autres et j'en étais heureuse. Je ne pouvais pas tuer d'humain en prenant leur sang. Ce n'était pas l'idée de boire du sang humain qui m'écoeurait c'était l'odeur de ce sang.

Edward semblait moins penser qu'il m'avait transformé en monstre. Ce qui me soulageai énormément. Je ne voulais pas qu'il culpabilise.

Je respirai profondément en regardant le ciel pendant que les lèvres tièdes de mon mari se posaient dans mon cou.

'T'ais-je déjà dis que ton odeur n'avait pas changé?' me demanda-t-il.

'Non… mais maintenant je le sais' Je me tournai vers lui et l'embrassai longuement et passionnément.

J'étais heureuse de pouvoir l'embrassé sans risquer ma vie à chaque seconde. Il n'avait plus de raison de me repoussé comme ça.

Nous restâmes toute la nuit dehors. Quand le soleil se leva, je devinai que nous ne pourrions pas aller en ville dans la journée, Le soleil brillait trop.

Nous finîmes par descendre dans le salon. Alice avait l'air préoccupé par quelque chose. Derrière moi, je sentis le corps d'Edward se raidir.

'Que se passe-t-il?' demandais-je.

'Rien du tout' répondit Edward en voyant ouvrir la bouche 'Il ne se passe rien du tout'

Je savais qu'il mentait. Sa voix était dure, rempli d'angoisse et de haine. Que pouvait-il bien se passé? Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas me le dire? Je lui lança un regard noir, lui faisait comprendre que je voulais une réponse, mais il fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu. A ce moment là, je me dégagea de ses bras et sorti de la maison avec ma vitesse vampirique. Il m'énervait. Il me cachait toujours tout. N'avais-je donc pas le droit de savoir moi aussi? Si j'aurais pu j'aurais pleuré. De colère. J'en avais marre d'être mise de côté.

Qu'elle idiote avais-je été de croire pouvoir éviter Edward. De toute la famille c'était lui le plus rapide. Il m'avait suivi. Je m'arrêtai sachant que ça ne servait à rien de courir. Il s'approcha de moi et essaya de me prendre dans ses bras. Je l'en empêchai aussitôt. Je voulais pour une fois pouvoir lui tenir tête, ne pas craquai et lui pardonné immédiatement comme d'habitude. Je voulais savoir et je saurai. Il soupira. Il ne comptait pas me le dire. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il croise mon regard. Il soupira de nouveau.

'Désolé Bella de ne pas te l'avoir dit, je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine…' Il s'approcha de moi et, cette fois, je le laissai me serré contre lui. 'Tu tiens vraiment à savoir ce qu'Alice a vu?'

'Oui'

'Elle a vu…'

_Suspense, suspense!! Faudra attendre le prochain chapitre maintenant lol!_

_Review si vous voulez connaître la suite_


	8. Chapter 8

_Je suis vraiment désolée du temps que j'ai mis pour poster ce chapitre. J'étais très occupée ces derniers temps et je n'avais pas le temps d'écrire. Encore pardon T-T_

_Pour me faire pardonner j'ai essayé de faire un chapitre plus long que d'habitude mais moi et les chapitres longs ça fait deux._

_Enfin, j'y suis parvenu, mais je doute que vous voyez la différence. _

**Laurie:**** Je sais je suis méchante xD voilà la suite et désolé pour l'attente**

**caroline 13800:**** Merci beaucoup!! Je sais mais comme je viens de le dire moi et les longs chapitres ça fait deux.**

**Malakie: ****Et oui, je suis pas gentille des fois xD bon allez voilà la suite**

**Fafou:**** Vraiment désolée pour les fautes! Sinon merci de lire ma fic**

**Elfica4**** Maintenant tu vas savoir désolée pour l'attente**

**xx-murmures-xx:**** Merci. Je vais y aller promis!**

**Lorane:**** C'est plutôt agréable de torturé comme ça je crois que je vais recommencé xD**

**XxjustineblainxX****Ne t'en fais pas, tu vas savoir**

_Chapitre 8_

'Alice a vu…'

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, pour mon plus grand désespoir. Edward avait enfin décidé de me dire la vérité. Mais il avait fallut que Jasper vienne à ce moment précis. Il avait le visage grave, quelque chose a annoncé. Il garda un instant le silence. Un silence posant. Personne ne parlait. Après avoir respirer profondément, Jasper nous dit enfin ce qu'il devait nous annoncer. Mon cœur aurait eut un arrêt en entendant ses paroles. Ses paroles que je redoutais depuis longtemps. Etais cela qu'Edward avait faillit me dire? En regardant son visage je devinai que oui. Pourvu qu'Alice se trompe. Se ne serai pas la première fois. Une partie de moi savait pourtant qu'elle ne se trompait pas. C'était _eux_. _Ils_ allaient venir ici.

Les Volturi.

Mon corps frissonna dès que j'eus pensée ce nom. Les Cullen avaient dû jurer de me transformer ou ils nous tueraient. Et ils venaient vérifié si Edward et le reste de la famille avaient tenu paroles. Je sentis mon mari passé ses mains autour de ma taille. Ce qui eut pour effet de me rassurer.

'Ne t'en fait pas' murmura-t-il à mon oreille. 'Je ne les laisserai jamais t'approché.'

J'étais heureuse d'entendre ses paroles. Heureuse et soulagée de savoir que tant que je serai avec lui, je ne risquais rien.

'Je ne m'inquiète pas pour moi, mais pour toi'

'C'est idiot ! Tu ne changeras jamais, tu ne te décideras donc jamais à t'inquiéter pour toi. Et n'as aucune raison de t'en faire pour moi. Il ne m'arrivera rien'

Il me serra encore plus fort contre lui comme pour me prouvé qu'il me protègera si les Volturi se décident de nous attaqué.

'Bella, tu sembles avoir compris alors je vais te dire ce qu'Alice a vu plus précisément. Elle a vu les Volturi arrivé ici dans les jours qui suivent. Elle ignore qui ils vont envoyés. Mais cela ne dois pas vous empêchez de rester sur vos gardes' intervint Jasper.

'D'accord!'

J'espérai que les Volturi viennent dans longtemps, et non dans les jours qui suivent. Le pire était que nous ignorions qui allait venir. Un nouveau frisson me parcouru. Qui Aro allait-il choisir? Cette question m'obsédait. J'avais besoin de le savoir. Maintenant. Mais je savais qu'Alice ne le savait pas encore et que, quand elle sera au courant, elle nous le dira.

La main d'Edward caressa ma joue pour me calmer. J'en avais vraiment besoin et il l'avait deviné. Je me blotti d'avantage dans ses bras durs et musclés où je me sentais en sécurité.

Pourquoi avais-je tant peur de cette rencontre. Après tout j'étais un vampire dorénavant. Il n'y avait donc aucune raison pour que ça se passe mal.

Au bout d'un long, très long moment, je reparti à l'intérieur de la grande maison. Mes deux sœurs étaient assises sur le canapé. Rosalie regardait la télévision, alors qu'Alice avait l'air plongé dans ses pensées, et surtout elle avait l'air inquiète. Je m'assis à côté d'elle et lui secoua légèrement l'épaule. Elle sursauta et se tourna vers moi. Elle essaya de sourire, mais en vain.

'Qu'y a-t-il Alice?'

'Je dois t'avouer quelque chose. J'ai l'impression de me tromper sur toute la ligne. Pas de leur venu mais plutôt de quand elle aura lieu. J'ai l'impression de voir des choses fausses, totalement fausses. Et ça m'inquiète.'

'Ne t'en fait pas Alice, je suis sûre et certaine que tu vas réussir à avoir une vision normale, qui te montre quelque chose de vrai, ne te décourage pas.'

'Merci' chuchota le lutin.

Je décidai de la laisser tranquille et partis dans ma chambre. J'ouvris la fenêtre et regardai la forêt qui s'étendait derrière la maison. J'aimai beaucoup cet endroit et j'espérai pouvoir y rester longtemps.

Je poussai un soupir. Ma sœur m'inquiéta. Elle doutait de ses visions. Plus que jamais. Jamais ses visions ne l'avaient fait douté autant. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. J'étais sûre et certaine que quelque chose allait se produire. Bientôt. Très bientôt. Je ne savais pas quoi et ça aussi ça m'inquiétai.

Les heures passèrent rapidement. Je n'avais pas bougé. J'étais resté à la fenêtre de ma chambre, immobile comme une statut. Je ne savais pas encore pourquoi mais j'étais anxieuse.

Carlisle décida d'organisé un soirée cinéma pour détendre l'atmosphère pesant qui planait dans la maison. Son idée plaisait à tout le monde. Nous nous rendîmes donc en ville et nous allâmes au cinéma. Bien entendu les garçons disaient vouloir voir un film d'action tandis que les filles préféraient un film un peu plus… romantique. Je ne me mêlais pas à cette dispute plutôt comique, il faut l'avoué.

Esmé décida d'intervenir. Elle choisit un film qui mélangeait action et romance. Les garçons ne semblaient pas très heureux. Tant pis pour eux, ils ont cas être moins capricieux.

Je fus étonné de ne voir personne d'autres que nous dans la salle.

'Avec un peu (beaucoup) d'argents on peut faire pas mal de choses n'est ce pas' me dis Edward 'Je ne voulais pas faire endurer à de pauvres gens innocents la présence d'Emmett'

Il avait un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres.

'Qu'es que tu veux dire par là?' riposta son frère.

'Tu as très bien compris'

Emmett se leva de sa place et se mit à courir avec Edward qui riait de bon cœur. Il avait l'air de bien s'amuser.

Voyant qu'il n'avait aucune chance d'attraper son frère aux cheveux cuivrés, Emmett s'arrêta et retourna s'asseoir. Edward vint à côté de moi, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

'Alors, tu t'es bien amusé?' demandais-je, même si je connaissais déjà la réponse.

'Oui, énormément' répondit-il avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je ne suivis pas le film. Comment peut-on se concentrer sur quelque chose quand un ange tel qu'Edward est assis à côté de vous et s'amuse avec vos cheveux?

A la fin de la séance nous sortîmes tous de la salle. Edward avait pris ma main dans la sienne et ne semblait pas vouloir la lâcher. Ça ne me dérangeait pas du tout! Nous rentrâmes à la maison. La sortie avait fait son effet. Tout le monde était moins tendu, même Alice, ce qui me soulagea énormément. Je partis dans ma chambre avec Edward. Il me fit remarquer que j'y étais trop souvent. Mais c'était une habitude. Quand je vivais encore chez Charlie, je partais toujours dans ma chambre pour voir mon cher vampire qui m'y attendait.

Il s'assit sur le canapé et m'attira contre lui. Comme à chaque fois que j'étais dans ses bras, je perdis la notion du temps. Après qu'elle importance que notre étreinte dure des heures. Edward m'embrassa le front, les joues, les lèvres et le cou. Si le paradis existe alors là, j'y étais.

Le cri d'Alice me fit revenir sur terre. C'était un cri de surpris et aussi de peur. Je descendis aussitôt les escaliers, mais m'arrêta brusquement. Comme paralysée.

_Je vais essayer de vite poster le prochain chapitre mais je ne promet rien, je suis vraiment très occupée._

_Review!!!!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Pardon pour l'attente, mais j'étais vraiment TRES occupé ces derniers temps et je ne pouvais pas écrire. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez. J'essayerais de posté le prochain chapitre plus vite._

**love-love-me** Voilà la suite, mais désolée pour l'attente

**Myriam :** Ouai c'est celui du cahier xD

**Lorane :** Réponse dans ce chapitre

Oui moi aussi j'aimais bien

**Laurie : **Désolée…xD

**Alison : **Merci beaucoup !! Pas grave du moment que tu en laisses de temps en temps

**Theriel** Merci. J'essayerai de m'amélioré, promis  
**XxjustineblainxX **: Et ouai, j'ai remarqué que j'aimais bien finir avec du suspense

**Elfica4**: Je ne dis rien, réponse dans le chapitre Merci beaucoup

_Chapitre 9_

Le cri d'Alice me fit revenir sur terre. C'était un cri de surpris et aussi de peur. Je sortis de la pièce et descendis aussitôt les escaliers le plus vite que je pouvais, mais m'arrêta brusquement. Comme paralysée.

Plusieurs jours, quelle blague. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi Alice s'inquiétait. Les Volturi étaient là, devant nous. Jane faisait parti du groupe de vampires aux yeux bordeaux. Les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés à Voltera me revient en mémoire. Je revoyant devant mes yeux notre marche dans les égouts de la ville. Ainsi que le moment où Jane utilisa son pouvoir sur Edward. La haine monta en moi. J'avais envi de lui sauter dessus et de la tuer. De plus son sourire, son comportement, tout en elle me donnait envi de l'attaquer.

'Bonjour Bella, à ce que je vois les Cullen on tenu leur promesse, Aro sera heureux de l'apprendre' dit-elle avec son horrible sourire. Sa voix m'énervait de plus en plus.

Maintenant qu'elle a vu que j'étais transformé, elle peut partir, non?

'Aro m'a demandé de vous, ou plutôt de te surveillé pendant quelque temps. Tu ne m'en veux pas j'espère?'

Jane éclata de rire. Vite, il faut que je trouve quelque chose, ma santé mentale et, également physique, en dépend.

'J'ai besoin de chasser, je reviens'

Je sorti de la pièce. Edward me rejoint mais il était suivi par un des vampires qui accompagnais Jane.

'On m'a demandé de vous venir avec vous'

'D'accord mais je ne veux pas vous entendre, je ne suis pas d'humeur' Malgré le faite que des Volturi soit dans la maison, Edward semblait amusé de me voir énerver. 'Rigole pas toi' dis-je à mon mari.

'Je n'oserai jamais' répondit-il avec un immense sourire.

Nous partîmes donc tout les trois, Edward ne voulait pas me laisser seul avec un vampire qui travaillait pour les Volturi, chasser. Après la chasse, j'étais plus détendu qu'en y allant. De plus je n'avais pas à me plaindre de Paul. Et oui, j'ai demandé à Edward ce qu'il savait sur lui, ça pose un problème à quelqu'un? Bon, je disais donc que Paul était resté sur le côté sans rien dire. Pour contre il avait l'air étonné de régime alimentaire, il n'avait pas dû être prévenu que nous buvions du sang animal. Sa tête m'avait fait rire sur le moment. Il avait eut l'air… choqué.

Non, en fait le plus drôle avait été quand Edward lui avait proposé de se joindre à nous pour chasser. J'avais cru qu'il allait vomir rien qu'à cette idée. Bien évidemment mon mari de vampire l'avait fait exprès et avait éclaté de rire en voyant la tête du Volturi.

Edward riait, avait l'air de bonne humeur, mais je savais qu'en réalité, il était anxieux et inquiet, pas pour lui bien sûr, pour moi, ça aussi je le savais.

Quand nous rentrâmes tout les trois à la maison, les Cullen et les autres Volturi étaient assis dans le salon, où régnait un silence plus que pesant. Jane se tourna vers moi.

'Quand vous êtes partis, j'ai demandé aux autres membres de ton clan quel était ton pouvoir et la réponse m'a étonné, vraiment très étonné et elle m'a également énervé. Aucun! Ils n'en ont détecté aucun en toi. J'espère, dans ton intérêt, que se n'était que temporaire. Après tout, Aro a accepté que tu restes en vie simplement car il pense que tu devrais posséder un don incroyable.'

J'entendis Edward grogné à côté de moi.

'Reste calme deux minutes toi' continua-t-elle 'je ne vais pas la tué, tu moins pas maintenant, je tiens à la vie'

Elle eut un sourire quelque peu sadique sur les lèvres alors que mon mari continuait de grogner. Elle me fixa. Son sourire disparu presque aussitôt.

'Sur ce point, tu n'as pas changer'

Jane se tourna alors vers Edward. Elle n'arrivait pas à utiliser son pouvoir sur moi, elle allait se venger sur lui.

'NON!' J'avais hurlé sans m'en rendre compte.

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent mais rien ne se produisit. Tout le monde avait l'air aussi étonné que moi. Je ne compris pas pourquoi Jane se tourna de nouveau vers moi et me sauta dessus en grognant. Edward réagit aussitôt et lui sauta dessus à son tour. La Volturi fut projeté à l'autre bout de la pièce. Mon mari revint à côté de moi pendant que Jane se relevait en disant qu'il faudrait qu'elle apprenne à se contrôler.

C'est incroyable à quel point je pouvais la haïr. Je lui lançai un regard noir. Elle s'avança vers nous quand elle commença à hurler de douleur et tomba sur le sol. Son propre pouvoir s'était retourné contre elle.

'Bella !'

Carlisle venait de crier. Je me rendis alors compte que depuis le début je la fixai. Quand je détournai l'attention d'elle, elle se releva aussitôt. Elle avait encore l'air sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de se passé.

'Espèce de sale gamine. Si tu n'étais pas sous le protection d'Aro, je te détruirai sans la moindre hésitation'

'Même si Aro ne t'avais pas interdit de la tuer, je t'empêcherai moi-même de le faire' grogna Edward.

'Calme toi' intervint Carlisle 'Quant à vous, vous êtes dans ma maison alors tenez-vous correctement'

'Il semblerait que nous ayons découvert le pouvoir de Bella' continua Esmé.

'Annuler et copier le don des autres' poursuivit Alice.

'C'est super !' dit Emmett 'tu veux pas l'utiliser encore une fois ?'

'Je… Je ne sais pas comment l'utiliser…'

'Ben concentre toi et essaye'

'Emmett, laisse un peu Bella tranquille' intervint finalement Rosalie.

'Je dois prévenir Aro de ce que nous savons, je reviendrai ce soir'

Jane sorti de la maison suivit des autres Volturi. L'atmosphère se détendit d'un seul coup. Je me demandai pourquoi Jasper n'avait pas utiliser son pouvoir, ça aurait été utile.

Je m'assis sur le canapé et Edward vint à côté de moi et m'attira contre lui. Il commença à caresser les cheveux et m'embrassa sur le front.

'J'aimerai savoir à quoi tu penses en ce moment'

'Je t'aime'

'Je t'aime aussi Bella, mais ça ne répond pas à ma question…'

'Je dois avouer que parfois, je suis heureuse que tu me puisse pas lire dans mes pensées. Enfin, même si cette fois, ça n'as pas d'importance. Je me demande comme tu ferais si tu ne pouvais pas lire dans les pensées des autres…' dis-je après un long silence.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Edward se tendit. Tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

_C'est pas vrai, me dites pas qu'elle a bloqué mon pouvoir… je détestes ne pas pouvoir lire les pensées…Et bien sûr tout le monde à remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas._

C'était la voix d'Edward que j'entendais, pourtant ses lèvres ne bougeaient pas et personne d'autre n'avait l'air de l'avoir entendu. Je compris et me leva d'un seul coup. Je me tournai vers mon mari.

'Pardon'

'Pardon pourquoi ?'

'D'avoir bloqué ton pouvoir et de… l'avoir utiliser'

Il m'attrapa les mains et me tira vers lui.

'Tu n'as aucune raison de t'excuser, mais évite de le faire. J'ai l'habitude de lire dans les pensées, ça m'a fait bizarre'

'Promis, je vais essayer de me retenir'

'Je te fais confiance' Il m'embrassa.

Les portes de la maison s'ouvrirent et les Volturi entrèrent. Une voix que je connaissais et qui hantait mes cauchemars quand j'étais humaine résonna alors dans la pièce.

'C'est vraiment très intéressant'

_Voilà, un nouveau chapitre de terminer. Dites moi ce que vous pensez du pouvoir de Bella s'il vous plait_

_Reviews !!!! _


	10. Chapter 10

**xx-murmures-xx :**** Merci beaucoup, je suis contente de voir que des gens aiment ma façon d'écrire ! Ça ne me dérange pas du tout**

**Golden-eyed :**** Heureuse qu'il te plaise. Et oui, c'est bien ça le problème xD**

**Malakie :**** Ok. Je dois le dire, ça ne me pose absolument aucun problème si quelqu'un d'autres donne le même pouvoir à Bella ! Tu vas avoir la réponse**

**XxjustineblainxX :**** Suite et réponse !!!**

**Spooky :**** Merci beaucoup**

**Elfica4**** Merci**

**Theriel**** Je m'en doutais. D'accord**

_Me revoilà ! Désolée pour l'attente mes j'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire._

_Bonne fête à tout le monde !!!_

_Chapitre 10_

Oh, non ! Il ne pouvait pas être là. C'était totalement impossible. Pourquoi serait-il là ? Bon, je sais c'est une question idiote, il est là à cause ou plutôt pour moi. Bon je dois avouer que le faite qu'il est fait le chemin jusqu'ici pour vérifier si j'étais transformé et pour savoir quel était mon pouvoir m'étonnait. Ça n'avait pourtant pas l'air d'être son genre. Pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'Aro vienne ?

'Ce pouvoir est très intéressant. Et très pratique en plus de ça'

'Vous voulez vous en servir, c'est bien ça ?' interrogea Carlisle.

'Tout a fait'

'Pouvons-nous savoir précisément pourquoi ?' intervint Esmé.

Je commençais à avoir l'impression d'être totalement mise de côté.

'Il pourrait nous être utile pour continuer à nous faire obéir par les autres vampires. Donc mon offre est toujours valable. Aussi bien pour Bella que pour Alice et Edward.'

'C'est absolument hors de question. Nous n'accepterons jamais' grogna mon cher vampire.

'On ne dit pas non aux Volturi !'

Aucun membre de la famille Cullen n'eut le temps de répondre.

'STOP ! Arrêté de faire comme si je n'étais pas là ! Moi aussi j'ai le droit de participer à cette discussion, après tout, elle me concerne'

Tout le monde se tourna vers moi. J'étais au centre de l'attention. Apparemment personne ne s'attendait à ma petite colère. Mais c'est quoi, moi aussi je peux décider de ce que je veux faire. Ils n'ont pas le droit de me mettre de côté comme ça. Je sentais la colère montée en moi petit à petit.

'Comment oses-tu couper la paroles à Aro ?' s'indigna Jane.

'Tais-toi' hurlais-je ' Tu commences sérieusement à m'énerver !'

Jane allait répondre mais aucun sons ne sorti de sa bouche. Les autres vampires se retournèrent de nouveau vers moi. Ils me lançaient des regards interrogateurs. J'avais l'impression que la petite Volturi allait craqué et nous sauté dessus. C'est incroyable à quel point elle pouvait être du genre…violente.

'Il semblerait que tu viennes de copier le pouvoir de l'un de nous, Bella. N'est-ce pas merveilleux mon cher Davy, tu n'es plus tout à fait le seul à pouvoir rendre…muet les gens. Maintenant peux-tu rendre l'usage de la parole à cette chère Jane avant qu'elle ne perde le contrôle d'elle-même, elle n'a jamais su se contrôler'

'Tout de suite'

Le dénommé Davy ferma les yeux. Deux secondes plus tard, on entendit Jane hurler. Elle ne peut pas se calmer un peu celle-là. Elle nous casse les oreilles. Ce n'est pas une blague, elle est vraiment insupportable ! Après elle s'étonne que je m'en prenne toujours à elle.

'Bon, reprenons là où nous en étions' dit Aro.

'Si vous voulez, mais sachez que nous ne changerons pas d'avis' répondit Edward qui venait d'apparaître juste à côté de moi. J'étais tellement énervé contre Jane que je ne l'avais même pas vu se déplacer. Quelle femme indigne je peux être dès fois…

'Très bien, mais par contre j'aimerais connaître l'étendu du pouvoir de Bella, ça ne vous dérange pas j'espère'

'Comment comptez-vous faire ?' interrogea Alice.

'Je lui ferais faire des épreuves, mais je n'en dis pas plus, sinon ce ne serais pas drôle. Une dernière chose. Vous ne serez pas quand je la « testerai ». Même pas toi ma chère Alice. Au revoir !'

Aro sorti de la maison, suivi du groupe de Volturi que l'avait accompagner.

Je regardai les autres Cullen. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent dans le silence le plus total. Mal à l'aise, je décidai de le rompre en disant une phrase complètement idiote.

'Pourquoi c'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe ?'

Bizarrement ma réplique complètement idiote eut pour effet de détendre légèrement l'atmosphère.

Edward me prit par la taille et me serra contre lui. Il était facile de deviner qu'il était inquiet, très inquiet pour moi. Comme toujours d'ailleurs.

'Bon ben, on a plus qu'à te souhaiter bonne chance Bella' dit Carlisle.

'Il n'y a rien à faire pour qu'il change d'avis' demanda mon vampire de mari.

'Je crains bien que non. Je connais suffisamment Aro pour savoir qu'il n'est pas du genre à changer d'avis facilement'

Je me dégageai de mes protecteurs d'Edward et parti asseoir sur un fauteuil. Qu'avais-je donc fais pour mériter ça ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ma malchance me suive dans ma transformation. Je soupirai. Je ne sais même pas quelles épreuves Aro a prévu pour moi. Je dois l'admettre mon envi de savoir ce qu'Aro veut me faire faire est grand, vraiment très grand. Mais comme pourrais-je le savoir alors que même Alice était incapable de le voir ? Alors, je pleure maintenant ou j'attends encore un peu ? Dites moi, parce que là, je sais pas quoi faire… Enfin, je ne suis pas vraiment la seule, ma famille vampirique est dans le même état que moi. Franchement, à quoi ça sert d'avoir un cerveau si on ne peut pas l'utiliser dans ce genre de situation ?

Bon, il faut que je me calme et que je respire doucement. Voilà, comme ça.

J'entendais les autres Cullen parler entre eux. Ils essayaient de savoir la même chose que je voulais connaître. Il fallait que j'arrive à contrôler mon pouvoir. Avant les fameuses « épreuves » d'Aro. Il faut que je me concentre. Quel pouvoir vais-je copier ou bloqué ? Je ne peux pas arrêté celui d'Edward, je lui ai promis, mais je peux l'utiliser. Après tout, il est toujours le seul à pouvoir savoir ce que tout le monde, presque tout le monde, pense. Il faut que je me calme et que je me concentre encore plus.

Plusieurs secondes passèrent sans que rien ne se passe.

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas voir ce qu'il prépare ? J'arrive de moins en moins à voir l'avenir…_

C'était la voix d'Alice. J'avais réussi, je viens de lire les pensées d'Alice. Mais…

'Edward tu peux me rendre un service s'il te plait ?' demandais-je.

'Oui, bien sûr'

'Eloignes-toi de la maison. Va de l'autre côté de la ville. Je veux vérifier quelque chose'

'Euh…. D'accord. Mais pourquoi ?'

'Je viens de le dire, je dois vérifier quelque chose'

Dès que j'eus terminé ma phrase, Edward parti avec sa vitesse vampirique. Tout le monde me regardait, ils étaient faciles de savoir qu'ils se demandaient pourquoi j'avais demandé à mon mari de s'éloigner. Ils allaient bientôt avoir la réponse.

Je me concentra de nouveau et essayais de lire dans leurs pensées, mais cette fois, même au bout de longues secondes, rien ne se produisit. J'avais raison. Je pouvais utiliser le pouvoir de quelqu'un d'autre uniquement si cette personne est près de moi. Je dois l'avouer, j'étais déçue. Mon pouvoir n'était finalement pas aussi « merveilleux » que le pensait le chef des Volturi. Il avait une faiblesse et pas une petite.

'Bella, vas-tu te décidé pourquoi tu as demandé ce service à mon frère ?'m'interrogea Rosalie.

'Je voulais savoir si mon pouvoir pouvait copié temporairement ou définitivement les pouvoirs d'un autre vampire. Et la réponse est que c'est temporaire'

'C'est peut-être temporaire maintenant, mes le don de quelqu'un devient plus puissant au bout de quelques temps. Ça ne fait pas si longtemps que ça que tu es transformer et tu viens à peine de découvrir ton pouvoir' intervint Esmé.

'Je suis d'accord avec Esmé. D'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, Alice pouvait voir l'avenir qu'avec quelques minutes d'avance. Maintenant c'est sur une durée de plusieurs jours ou même de semaines. Edward, lui, pouvait lire les pensées de quelqu'un que sur une limite d'environ dix mètres. Tu as pu constater que maintenant c'est largement différent' dit Carlisle.

Au même moment, mon mari rentra dans la maison. Je savais que je n'avais plus besoin de lui expliquer pourquoi je lui avais demandé de partir.

'Je commençais à m'ennuyer, la ville est calme aujourd'hui. Il faut dire qu'il fait encore moins beau que d'habitude'

Il sourit. Je ne réussi pas à me retenir et l'embrassai aussitôt. Une seule chose à dire : irrésistible !

Bientôt, Aro va me faire faire des épreuves et je compte bien les réussir.

'_**Pourquoi c'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe ?', pas pu m'empêcher de la mettre cette phrase xD**_

_**REVIEWS !! **_


	11. Chapter 11

_Au mon dieu, je suis impardonnable, désolée, désolée, j'ai mis un temps fou pour poster ce chapitre pardon !! et en plus je ne peux même pas m'excuser en postant vite le chapitre suivant car il n'est pas commencé et que je pars bientôt en vacances donc pas de nouveau chapitre avant trois semaines…_

**Titenanou**** Merci, je peux te dire que son pouvoir va se renforcer**

**SoSo :**** Merci, je suis contente que ça te plaise, mais pas d'épreuve pour ce chapitre**

**sasou5****: Merci **

**lorane : ****Merci à toi aussi !! je trouvais que c'était le pouvoir le plus logique pour elle**

**Theriel**** ce ne sera pas pour ce chapitre**

**MalakieCullen****Comme je l'ai dit, je suis impardonnable d'avoir mis autant de temps avant de mettre la suite mais la voilà. Merci**

**Alison :****Merci ! je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de la mettre, vu que je la dit toujours (je suis maladroite et malchanceuse, je me prend souvent des murs et des portes xD)**

_Chapitre 11_

Une semaine, une semaine venait de s'écouler et rien ne s'était passé. Et ça m'inquiétait encore plus. Apparemment, Aro avait décidé de jouer avec mes nerfs. Et on peut dire qu'il avait réussi. J'étais constamment sur mes gardes et les autres Cullen ne me laissait jamais seule, en particulier Edward. On peut dire que ça me m'était assez mal à l'aise. Encore une fois, j'apportais des problèmes aux Cullen, même s'ils ne voulaient pas l'avouer et que c'était normal qu'ils cherchent à m'aider car je fais parti de leur famille, même Rosalie me l'avait dit. Je n'en avais pas cru mes oreilles. J'avais dû faire une drôle de tête car Edward avait éclaté de rire à ce moment là.

J'étais, depuis plusieurs heures, dans les bras de mon époux, refusant de bouger. J'étais tellement bien dans ses bras musclés. Près de lui, je n'avais peur de rien et il faut dire quand ce moment, il m'en fallait du courage. De plus, mon mari refusait lui aussi de me lâché et de me laissé seule ne serais pendant une seconde.

Esmé vint nous voir. Elle semblait inquiète… pour moi. J'en avait vraiment marre, même transformée en vampire j'étais une source de problèmes pour les Cullen. Ils ne le méritaient pas. J'avais honte… Je soupire, agacée par ma propre faiblesse.

'Je propose que nous fassions une sortie ce soir, tous ensemble. Ça nous changerait les idées' dit Esmé.

Je trouvais que c'était une bonne idée, j'avais envi et besoin de sortir. Je ne pouvais plus rester enfermer dans la maison. Edward, lui aussi approuva la proposition.

Le reste de la journée passa vite. Dès que Carlisle fut rentré de l'hôpital, il fut décidé que nous irions un peu plus dans le nord, là où les temps hivernaux avaient déjà commencé. Dire qu'environ trois ans plus tôt, j'aurais tout fait pour ne pas y aller en disant qu'il faisait trop froid à mon goût alors que maintenant j'avais hâte de voir ce que nous allions y faire. Nous décidâmes d'y aller en voiture. Avec notre conduite, que je trouvais complètement folle quand j'étais humaine, nous arrivâmes rapidement à destination. Mais maintenant je conduisais de la même manière.

Je fus étonné de voir que la neige recouvrait déjà la ville. Mon mari, qui conduisait la voiture dans laquelle j'étais, se gara devant un grand bâtiment. Carlisle s'était déjà arrêté et nous attendait avec Esmé, Rosalie et Emmett.

Edward vint de mon côté et m'ouvris la portière. Une fois que je fus sorti du véhicule, il passa son bras autour de ma taille et, après qu'il m'ait de nouveau embrassé, nous rejoignîmes le reste des Cullen. Je pénétrai dans le bâtiment avec eux. Une patinoire…Ils comptaient me faire patiner. Heureusement que je n'étais plus humaine, sinon j'étais sûre que je me serais tuer, déjà que sur un terrain plat et qui ne glissait je trébuchais alors qu'est-ce que ça aurai été sur de la glace. Enfin, je doutais qu'un membre de la famille m'aurais laisser trébuché en particulier Edward, sauf peut-être Emmett il aimait trop me voir tomber. En y réfléchissant bien, mon mari ne m'aurait même pas laissé m'approcher d'une patinoire à moins d'un kilomètre.

Mon vampire de père paya l'entré et les patins puis les distribua à chacun d'entre nous.

'Comment on fait pour patiner ?'

Ils me regardèrent tous avec de grands yeux tandis qu'Emmett éclatait de rire.

'Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?'

'Rien du tout, et pour répondre à ta première question, tu apprendra en essayant. Ça ne devrait pas être trop dur pour un vampire' me dit Esmé.

'Bon, bah, allons-y !'

Je partis sur la glace avec mes frères et sœurs. Ce n'était pas aussi difficile que ça en avait l'air. C'était même facile… très difficile. Je fini par remarquer qu'il n'y avait personne à part nous. Carlisle avait du s'arranger pour que nous soyons les seuls dans la patinoire. Je vis Emmett patiner un peu plus loin. Il se moquait souvent de moi quand j'étais humaine, mais que dirait-il si s'était lui qui se retrouvait par terre. Je me dirigeai vers lui et arriva devant lui avec un immense, ce qui semblai l'inquiété légèrement. Tout le monde nous regardait. Mon époux semblait avoir deviner ce j'allais faire. Avec ma vitesse et ma force de nouveau née, je pu sauté sur mon frère sans qu'il ne puisse réagir. Il se retrouva alors par terre à glisser sur les fesses. Quand je me remis correctement sur mes jambes, mon rire s'ajouta à celui du reste de la famille. Dès qu'il fut relevé, il se lança à ma poursuite.

Attend Emmett, je te propose quelque chose, si tu me bats dans une course, tu pourras te venger de ma petite blague. D'accord ?'

'Comme si quelqu'un qui patine pour la première fois pourrait me battre'

'Le gagnant sera celui qui aura fait… trente tours, d'accord Esmé'

'Pas de problème Bella, je ne le laisserais pas tricher'

La course commença. Je restai à côté de mon vampire de frère. Il semblait réellement pouvoir gagner. Bon, aller je vais lui laisser un petit espoir. Je le laissai me dépasser. Au tout dernier tour, je parti à ma vitesse maximale. Il fit un drôle de tête en me voyant le dépasser. Tête qui d'ailleurs été assez comique. Une fois que j'eus gagner, je m'arrêtai et éclatai de nouveau de rire. Je suis méchante n'est-ce pas ? Je lui donne de faux espoir puis je lui arrache. Et voilà, je me suis vengé pour toute les fois où il sait moquer de moi à cause de ma maladresse. C'est vrai quoi, ce n'est pas qu'on voit un vampire tomber et au dernier nouvelle, seul Edward parvenait à le battre à la course. Nos autres frères et sœurs faisaient égalité avec lui. J'étais fière de moi. Edward vint vers moi et ses lèvres prirent possession des miennes pour un baiser passionner qui me coupa le souffle. Une chance que je respiration ne m'était plus obligatoire.

'Bravo Bella' me dit Rosalie ' Comme ça il ne te prétendra plus pouvoir te battre dans quoi que ce soit pour un bon moment'

Je souris, heureuse de voir qu'elle ne m'en voulait pas d'avoir ridiculiser son mari plusieurs fois d'affiler.

'Alors Bella, tu vois, ce n'est pas si difficile. Tu as même réussi à battre Emmett' me dit mon mari.

'C'est vrai. C'est même au jeu d'enfant'

Nous continuâmes à patiner et à faire des courses. Au bout d'un long moment, Carlisle décida qu'il était temps que nous partions. Nous étions tous un peu déçus. Alice proposa que nous allions à une fête le lendemain. Je soupirai. Cela ne faisait pas si longtemps que nous étions allé à ce genre d'évènement. Elle serait capable de nous faire aller à des fêtes tout les soirs. Pour mon plus grand malheur, le reste de la famille fut d'accord avec son idée.

'Il faudrait que l'on aille quand même ce nourrir avant. Surtout Bella' dit Esmé.

'Je suis d'accord' approuva Edward.

Les voitures s'arrêtèrent donc devant la forêt qui bordait les alentours de la ville. Encore une fois, je fus choqué que l'odeur du sang ne me dérange pas, bien au contraire, elle en faisait qu'augmenté ma soif. Je parti chassé dans un coin avec Edward. M'abreuvé de sang me fit… du bien. Cela faisait un moment que je ne m'étais pas nourri. Mes yeux retrouvèrent leur couleur topaze qu'ils avaient perdus pour devenir noir onyx. Ce fut la même chose pour mon époux. Il s'approcha de moi, son regard me faisait pensé à de la lave en fusion. Il m'embrassa pour la énième fois de la journée. Il n'avait plus vraiment l'air de regretté de m'avoir transformer, surtout qu'il savait que je ne lui en voulait pas d'avoir fait de moi une buveuse de sang. Nous étions encore en train de nous embrassez quand un lutin blanc et noir arriva devant nous en sautillant.

'Allez les amoureux, on doit y aller avant qu'il ne fasse jour, il va y avoir du soleil aujourd'hui'

'On arrive'

Il prit ma main et nous rejoignîmes les autres Cullen. Nous arrivâmes à la maison au moment où le soleil se levait. Je montai à l'étage directement et rentra dans ma chambre, suivit d'Edward. A peine la porte fut-elle refermer que mon mari m'attira vers lui et prit possession de mes lèvres. Ses mains passèrent sous mon t-shirt et caressèrent ma peau.

Il m'enleva mon haut et m'allongea sur notre lit.

_Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt pas de nouveau chapitre avant le 11 environ_

_Mais ça ne doit pas vous empêchez de laisser des reviews _


	12. Chapter 12

**Alison:**** xD sur ce point on se ressemble. Et oui pauvre Emmett xD**

**Titenanou****Moi aussi je suis contente qu'elle l'ai battu, après le nombre incalculable de fois où il s'est moqué d'elle.**

**XxjustineblainxX:**** xD bon voilà la suite et désolée pour l'attente.**

**Arya15:**** Merci. Et je compte pas arrêté avant de l'avoir terminer, tu peux compter la dessus**

**Xx-Edward333-xX:**** désolée pour l'attente**

**Edward.l0v3**** x Ouai mais bon voilà, y avait comme des contre temps xD**

**Cain:**** Merci! Quel vœu de bella?**

_Chapitre 12_

J'étais allongée dans mon lit, la tête posée sur le torse d'Edward. Ses mains caressaient mon dos tandis qu'il m'embrassait dans les cheveux. J'avais envi de rester blotti ainsi contre lui. Je n'avais aucune envi de bouger. D'ailleurs, je doutais qu'il me laisse faire. Il semblait aussi réticent que moi à l'idée de bouger. Ses bras resserrèrent leur étreinte autour de moi. Si là je n'étais pas au paradis, j'en avais l'impression. 

On était déjà au milieu de l'après-midi quand nous décidâmes de nous levez. J'attrapai mes vêtements et fila dans la salle de bain. Quand j'en sorti, Edward était assis sur le lit, prêt. Je m'avançais vers lui, prit sa main et l'entraîna dans le salon. Mon époux s'assit sur le canapé et m'attira sur ses genoux. Alice me sauta alors littéralement dessus.

'Enfin! Ce n'est pas trop tôt! Ça fait des heures que je t'attends. Allez, maintenant viens. Faut qu'on se prépare'

Elle me retira des bras d'Edward et me tira jusqu'à sa chambre.

'Se préparer pour aller où?'

'Aurais-tu oublier que nous avons décidé d'aller à la fête qui avait lieu en ville?'

'Oh, non! Je n'y vais pas!'

'Tu penses vraiment que je te laisses le choix?'

Un souffrir plus qu'effrayant apparu sur son visage de lutin. Elle m'en voulait de l'avoir fait attendre. Rosalie rentra à son tour dans la pièce avec des robes dans les bras. Au bout d'environ un heure et demi d'essayage, je choisi de mettre une robe pourpre en haut et dont le jupon était noir. J'aimais beaucoup cette tenue, je la trouvais très belle. Alice, elle, pris une robe noire, sans brettelle, avec des paillettes autour de la taille qui donnait l'impression qu'elle portait une ceinture. Ma sœur blonde choisi une robe couleur or qui mettais ses formes en valeur et qui était en décolleté. Rosalie me coiffa pendant qu'Alice me maquillait. Une fois que nous fûmes toutes prêtes, nous descendîmes dans le salon. Edward me lança un regard approbateur. Il vint vers moi.

'Tu es magnifique' me susurra-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Il faut dire qu'il était lui aussi époustouflant dans son costume noir.

'Et si vous y alliez maintenant' dit Carlisle qui était rentrer de l'hôpital peu de temps avant.

Mes frères et sœurs sortir alors de la maison. Edward passa son bras atour de ma taille et nous les imitâmes.

Quand nous arrivâmes, la fête avait déjà commencé. Au moment où nous entrâmes, tout le monde nous regarda. Il faut dire que nous ne passions pas inaperçu. Je fus obligé de danser. Comment peut-on refuser quelque chose à un visage d'ange comme celui d'Edward? Question idiote. On ne peut tout simplement pas faire une chose pareille! Je finis par danser avec Emmett et Jasper tandis que mon mari dansait avec ses deux sœurs. Je me surpris de constater que je m'amusais. Et pour être une surprise, s'en était une. 

Je fus visiblement la seule personne de ma famille a remarqué un homme d'environ vingt cinq ans, plutôt beau. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui me frappa chez lui. Ce qui me frappa c'était ses yeux bordeaux qui me fixaient. Bordeaux… un vampire buveur de sang humain. Je sus tout de suite qu'il était envoyé par les Volturi. Je l'avais croisé à Volterra le jour où j'étais parti chercher Edward là-bas.

'Edward' murmurais-je. J'entendis une certaine panique dans ma voix. Panique qu'il avait apparemment lui aussi remarqué. Je lui fis un signe en direction du vampire. Les yeux de mon ange devinrent soudain noir onyx. Le Volturi s'avança vers nous d'un pas déterminé. J'attrapai la main de mon époux et la serrai fort dans la mienne.

'Je doutes que vous vouliez que les personnes ici présente découvre notre véritable nature. Donc suivez moi dehors'

Sur ces mots, il partit. Nous n'avions visiblement pas le choix. Nous obéîmes. Nous le suivîmes jusqu'à la forêt. Nous finîmes par nous arrêtez dans une clairière. Le vampire nous tournait le dos. Je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait bien préparé. Quand il se retourna, je sentis quelque chose me l'acéré le dos. Je poussai un cri de douleur et m'effondrai sur le sol. Une douleur infernale provenait de mon dos. J'entendis un grognement tellement puissant qu'il résonna dans la nuit. Je devinais immédiatement de qui il s'agissait. Edward. Je tentais de me relever, en vain. A chaque mouvement que je faisais, une nouvelle douleur déchirait mon dos et m'arrachait un nouveau cri. J'évitais donc de bouger. J'avais déjà assez mal comme ça. Je réussi néanmoins à lever la tête pour voir ce qui se passait. Je vis mon époux qui s'apprêtait à bondir sur l'autre vampire. Je bloquai le pouvoir du Volturi. Je savais qu'il serait capable de l'utiliser sur mon mari. Edward sauta sur lui. Il était évident qu'il allait le détruire. Je détournai mon attention du combat qui avait lieu. Mon dos me faisait horriblement souffrir. Au bout de longues minutes qui me semblait duré des heures, je sentis une odeur de fumée. Aussitôt je relevais la tête. J'avais eu raison, Edward venait de le tuer. Je fermais les yeux. Je n'avais plus la force de les garder ouvert. A ce moment-là, Edward se précipita vers moi et les autres Cullen arrivèrent. Tous. Mon mari m'attira vers lui, en évitant de toucher mon dos.

'Bella! Bella, ouvre les yeux s'il te plait' L'inquiétude était visible dans sa voix.

'Que s'est-il passé?' demanda Carlisle.

'Il a utilisé son pouvoir sur elle'

'Son pouvoir? En quoi consiste-t-il' Cette fois se fut Jasper qui parlait.

'Il semblerait qu'il puisse découper un vampire un marceau rien qu'en le souhaitant'

Une main tiède toucha mes blessures, m'arrachant un nouveau cri. Je réussi à ouvrir légèrement les yeux. C'état apparemment Carlisle qui examinait mes plaies. Je regardais Alors le visage de mon époux. On pouvait y lire une inquiétude incroyable et même de la panique. Il devrait être interdit de faire ressentir de tels sentiments à un ange.

'Il faudrait la ramené à la maison pour que je puisse l'examiner d'avantage' dit Carlisle.

Edward me souleva et se dirigea vers une des voitures, suivit de près par les autres Cullen. Il s'assit derrière en me gardant assise sur lui, dans ses bras. Ma tête était appuyée contre son épaule. Il veillait à ce que rien ne touche mon dos. Je lui en étais infiniment reconnaissante. Cette partie de mon corps me faisait assez mal quand on ne la touchait pas. Je cru entendre Esmé demandé comment j'allais. Je n'entendis pas la réponse car un voile tomba devant mes yeux et je perdis connaissance. Il me semblait pourtant entendre la voix d'Edward crié mon nom. 

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, j'étais allongée dans un lit, sur le ventre. Je n'avais pas de haut. Mon dos était à l'air libre, la couverture ne le recouvrait pas. Je regardais autour de moi. Je reconnu ma chambre. Je cherchais Edward du regard mais il n'était pas là. Je n'osais pas bouger. J'avais encore mal. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer mon vampire de père.

'Tu es enfin réveillée. Edward sera heureux et soulagé de l'apprendre. Il était mort d'inquiétude pour toi et doit toujours l'être d'ailleurs. Comme tout le monde ici. C'était la première fois que je voyais vampire s'évanouir'

'Ça vous étonne venant de moi?'

'Nous pas vraiment'

'Au fait, où est Edward?'

'J'ai insisté pour qu'il aille chasser, pour qu'il se change un peu les idées. Il ne devrait plus tarder maintenant'

Je fus heureuse d'entendre la nouvelle. Je n'aimais pas le savoir loin de moi. Il me manquait déjà.

'Je suis restée inconsciente combien de temps?'

'Cela fait plusieurs heures, environ sept'

'Sept heures!'

'Oui. Mais c'est normal, avec de telles blessures. La douleur que tu ressens est la même que celle que tu ressentirais si tu étais humaine… et si tu aurais survécu'

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Cette fois-ci, se fut la personne que je souhaitais le plus voir qui entra. Il vint aussitôt près de moi. Je remarquai que Carlisle venait de s'éclipser. Mon cher vampire aux cheveux cuivrés s'allongea à côté de moi et m'attira sur lui. Je posai ma tête contre son torse dur. Je me sentais bien. Il n'arrêtait pas de caresser mes bras, ne pouvant toucher mon dos. Edward posa une de ses mains sous mon menton et leva mon visage vers le sien. Ses lèvres prirent possession des miennes. Notre baiser dura longtemps, mais pas assez à mon goût car il y mit fin.

'J'étais inquiet' m'avoua-t-il.

'Je sais. Carlisle me l'a dit'

'Il ne savait pas quand tu allais te réveiller. Il disait que ça pouvait aussi bien être au bout d'heure, qu'au bout de plusieurs jours'

Je pris son visage entre mes mains et l'obligeai à me regarder dans les yeux.

'Edward, je vais bien. Bon d'accord, je souffre encore et je me suis déjà senti mieux mais sinon ça va. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiété'

'Je t'aime Bella'

'Je t'aime aussi'

Comme pour confirmer mes paroles, je l'embrassai. C'est à ce moment-là que la porte s'ouvrit encore une fois. Alice rentra dans la chambre, suivit de toute la famille. Si j'aurais encore été humaine, j'aurais rougi et pas qu'un peu. Je remontais la couverture jusqu'à mes épaules.

'Oh mon dieu, ma pauvre petite chérie. Ton dos est vraiment dans un sal état'

Esmé avait l'air aussi inquiète que mon époux. Mon cher vampire aux cheveux cuivrés demanda à son père si mes blessures finiraient par disparaître. Le plus ancien des Cullen répondit qu'il l'ignorait. Réponse qui ne plu pas à tout le monde, à personne même. Tout ce que moi j'espérais, c'était que la douleur parte, et vite.

'Désolée de vous avoir inquiété' fut tout ce que je trouvais à leur dire.

'Tu n'as pas à être désolée Bella' me répondit Rosalie. Elle m'étonnait de plus en plus.

Le téléphone portable de Carlisle sonna. Il ne prononça, laissant parler son interlocuteur. Plus les secondes passaient et plus son expression devenait grave. Apparemment, ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle qu'on lui annonçait; Quand il raccrocha, il se tourna vers nous.

'Il y a un changement de programme' 

_Et voilà, nouveau chapitre terminer. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Plus j'aurais de reviews plus je posterai vite donc…REVIEWS! _


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

_**Et voici la suite, désolée, j'ai était plus lente que prévue pour l'écrire. Le prochain chapitre n'est pas commencé mais le 15 est déjà fini, je sais, je suis bizarre xD **_

**Dragunov:**** Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise… Peut-être bien qu'ils vont revenir… Enfin j'ai déjà la réponse mais je ne dis rien**

**alexe****: ****Merci Non il est à moi!! xD**

**secret34****:**** Heureuse que ça te plaise! Merci et désolée pour l'attente**

**Arya15:**** Désolée pour le suspense en plus va y en avoir dans ce chapitre. Non je t'en veux pas pour la pub**

**Kmille:**** Merci beaucoup pour tes rewievs, elles me font vraiment très plaisir. Je ne savais pas qu'une de mes fics pouvait plaire autant. Heureusement que tu es là presque je n'ai pas eut beaucoup de rewievs sur ce chapitre**

**naikyy****: xD désolée!! xD bon voilà la suite**

**XxjustineblainxX****: ****Et ouai, je le dis dès le début du chapitre**

**AMIRA:**** Voici la réponse à ta question**

**--**

**Chapitre 13**

'Il y a un changement de programme'

'Comment ça un changement de programme?' demanda Alice, visiblement surprise de ne rien avoir vu à l'avance.

'Nous devons nous rendre à Volterra avant la fin de la semaine. Il a également été précisé que nous n'avions pas le choix. Et si nous ne nous y rendons pas avant la date limite, ils viendront et emmèneront uniquement Bella avec eux'

J'entendis mon époux grogner. Je posai ma main sur sa joue pour essayer de le calmer. J'y parviens sans le moindre mal. Je devais être dans le même état que lui, même si je ne le montrais pas. Je mettais promis de ne jamais retourné dans cette ville et voilà que j'étais forcé d'y aller. Je n'osai même pas imaginé ce qui allait ce passé là-bas. Maudite, je suis maudite. Malgré le faite que je sois transformé, la malchance me poursuivait. Il fut décidé que nous partirions le lendemain, pour éviter d'énervé Aro et, par conséquent, ne pas nous attirez d'avantage d'ennuis. Je me dis qu'ils étaient fous. Comment pouvais-je allé en Italie alors qu'il m'était impossible de bougé sans ressentir une nouvelle douleur? Quand je leur posai la question, on me répondit qu'ils allaient y réfléchir et Alice précisa qu'elle ferait mes valises à ma place. Le Volturi avait dit que nous risquerions de passer un moment là-bas et qu'il fallait que nous emmenions des affaires. Edward, lui, proposa de rester avec moi en riant à moitié. C'était une proposition presque inutile car tout le monde savait qu'il ne me laisserait en aucun cas seule. Ma famille sortit et je posai ma tête sur le torse dur de mon époux.

Environ deux heures plus tard, Alice revint dans la chambre pour préparer mes bagages. J'essayai de ne pas lui prêter attention. Surtout que pour voir ce qu'elle faisait, il fallait que je me retourne et je préférais ne pas prendre ce risque. Je ne su donc pas ce qu'elle prenait.

La journée passa vite. Il faut dire que j'étais restée toute la journée dans les bras d'Edward. Le temps s'écoula même trop vite. Pendant une partie de l'après-midi, mon mari avait l'air pensif et inquiet.

'Tout va bien se passer, ne t'en fait pas'

'Qu'est-ce qui te fait pensé ça?'

'Je ne sais pas' avouais-je 'Mais arrête de t'inquiété, s'il te plait'

'Comment veux-tu que je ne m'inquiète pas? Regarde dans quel était tu es, ça pourrait être pire une fois là-bas' il fit un pause puis dit dans un murmure 'Je t'aime. Je ne veux pas te perdre ou te voir souffrir'

'Je t'aime aussi…' je m'arrêtai de parler un instant puis reviens sur la première partie de sa phrase 'C'est vrai que ça pourrait être pire, mais si tu continus à t'inquiété, je vais finir par faire pareil ensuite ma maladresse va revenir et ça va être pire que ça avant d'y aller'

J'avais dit ça d'un coup. Je ne savais pas si ça avait un sens. Je n'avais pas réfléchi avant de dire ça, mais visiblement Edward m'avait compris et c'était le principal. Un petit sourire d'ange apparu sur son magnifique visage.

'Veuillez pardonner mon comportement, chère Madame. Je ne voulais pas qu'il vous mette dans un tel état'

'Vous êtes pardonné. Mais ne recommencé plus. Vous n'obtiendriez pas mon pardon aussi facilement la prochaine fois'

'Pensez vous vraiment pouvoir m'en vouloir ou ne pas pouvoir me pardonner?'

Il embrassa mon cou, puis mes paupières et descendit jusqu'au mes lèvres où il déposa un léger baiser.

'Non…Je ne pourrais…pas…'

'C'est bien ce que je disais. Il sourit de nouveau. Dans ses yeux brillaient de l'espièglerie et de la malice. Visiblement le faite que je ne puisse pas lui résisté et lui dire non lui plaisait et le faisait sourire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je regrettais d'avoir un telle faiblesse face à lui.

L'heure du départ arriva, ne faisant qu'augmenté ma peur et mon anxiété. Je ne savais toujours pas comment ils allaient faire avec moi. Mon dos ne supportait toujours pas le moindre contact. Un peu plus tôt, Carlisle avait ramené des bandages pour moi et était reparti. Esmé s'était chargée de me les mettre. Mon vampire de père était revenu peu de temps après, annonçant qu'il était temps de s'en aller. Edward m'aidait à rester debout en me tenant par la taille. Notre avion décollait à neuf heures très précisément. Nous arrivâmes une heure avant. Nous fîmes enregistrer nos bagages et nous nous dirigeâmes ensuite vers le hall d'embarquement. Dans l'avion, nous étions bien entendu en première classe. Je m'assis sur les genoux de mon époux, de façon à ce que rien ne touche mon dos. Alice se servait de ma place pour mettre des affaires qu'elle refusait de ranger. De plus, je ne pouvais pas m'asseoir normalement. Je ne bougeais pas, je ne disais rien. J'adoptais le "mode statue" qu'Alice avait utilisé de mon premier voyage en Italie. Je ne vis pas le temps s'écoulé, c'est à peine si je m'étais rendu compte que l'avion avait atterri. Un coup d'œil vers ma famille m'appris qu'elle avait elle aussi décidé de se _transformer _en statue. Nous sortîmes de l'avion et nous partîmes récupérés nos valises. Dehors, il commença à pleuvoir. Deux vampires nous attendaient devant des voitures. Nous montâmes à l'intérieur. Je me blotti d'avantage contre Edward. Durant tout le voyage, il enfuit son visage dans mes cheveux, y déposant de temps en temps des baisers. Nos conducteurs se garèrent devant la ruelle où j'avais pour la première fois vue des vampires de Volterra. Je doutais fortement que les voitures soient autorisées. Nous sortîmes et nous vidâmes les véhicules. Les deux vampires prirent nos bagages et partirent. Ils revinrent un peu plus tard, les mains vides. Ils nous invitèrent à les suivre et nous rentrâmes dans le repère dans Volturi. Ça me rappela de mauvais souvenirs. L'hôtesse d'accueil, si je pouvais l'appelé comme ça, avait changé. Ils avaient du tuer la précédente. Nous nous dirigeâmes directement dans la salle où j'avais rencontré Aro. Il était là, assis devant nous avec un immense sourire.

'Je suis heureux de vous voir' dit-il 'Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Volterra. Bella, je te propose de te rendre à ta chambre. Une fois là-bas, j'enverrais David soigné tes blessures. Edward y va avec toi bien entendu' rajouta-t-il quand mon époux se mit à grogner.

Je fus accompagnée, avec Edward, dans ma chambre. Je m'assis sur le lit qui trônait dans la pièce. La chambre était spacieuse et richement décorée. On peut dire que nous étions reçu comme des rois. Cela m'étonnait. Il y a peu de temps, Aro avait envoyé un vampire qui m'avait totalement mutilé le dos et maintenant le Volturi m'offrait un luxe incroyable. Mon époux semblait aussi étonné que moi. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Un vampire blond entra. Il se présenta comme étant David. C'était donc lui qui était chargée de me soigner. Edward recula d'un pas après avoir lu dans ses pensées. Le vampire aux yeux rouges me dit de me retourner et de lui montrer mon dos. J'obéis. Quand il pu voir mon dos, il s'énerva en disant qu'Aro l'avait fait venir pour rien. Je ne comprenais pas. Je sentis une main se posé sur la partie meurtrie de mon corps. Du moins, je pensais qu'elle l'était, mais je ne ressentais plus aucune douleur. Je me retournai et fis face à mon amoureux. C'était lui qui m'avait touché. David sortit en claquant la porte.

'Tu as du copier son pouvoir quand il est arrivé et tu l'as utilisé sans t'en rendre compte…'

La porte s'ouvrit de nous et un lutin blanc (peau) et noir (cheveux) rentra en courant, suivit des autres Cullen. Il ne manquait que Carlisle.

'Je suis jalouse. C'est vous qui avez la plus belle et la plus grande chambre. Enfin, c'est Bella qui l'a vu qu'à l'origine, Edward, tu es dans une autre, mais je doutes que tu veuilles la laissé seule' nous dit Alice.

'Tu me connais vraiment très bien, soeurette' répond Edward.

Esmé vint vers moi et sourit. Savoir que j'étais guérie lui fait apparemment plaisir. Mais pas autant qu'à moi. Je me demandai ce qu'il allait arriver maintenant. Mais il me faudrait attendre pour avoir la réponse. Je me rassis et Edward vint à côté de moi. Je posai ma tête sur son épaule tandis qu'il passait son bras autour de ma taille. Peu importe ce qui allait se passer puis que j'étais avec lui. J'espérais de tout mon cœur qu'Aro ne se décida pas d'un seul coup qu'Edward rentre. Carlisle finit par arriver. Il nous dit qu'il était resté pour parler avec Aro. Le Volturi était apparemment étonné que le médecin n'ait jamais craqué depuis la dernière fois qu'il s'était vu. Il nous apprit aussi qu'Aro voulais nous voir immédiatement mais il ignorait pourquoi. Nous sortîmes donc de la pièce et nous nous rendîmes dans la salle principale de la demeure. Quand nous ouvrîmes la porte, j'eus un choc. Aro nous invitait à…dîner, si je peux m'exprimer ainsi. Devant nous se tenait plusieurs dizaines de personnes. Le vieux vampire à notre arrivé, il s'avança vers son… repas et planta ses dents dans le cou d'un homme. Je vis les yeux de ma famille devenir noirs. Seul Carlisle semblait être indifférent à l'odeur du sang. J'eus soudain envi de vomir. J'attrapai la main d'Edward et la serrai fort dans la mienne. Il se tourna alors vers moi et je pus voir ses yeux couleur onyx. Il devait lutter pour ne pas attaquer un humain. Quelque chose chez moi sembla l'étonné et le rassuré, mais je ne savais pas du tout quoi. Devant nous avait lieu un véritable massacre. Plusieurs Volturi s'étaient jetés sur leurs victimes et les vidaient de leur sang. Jasper avait de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler. Emmett et Alice durent l'arrêter au moment où il allait se joindre à la tuerie. Mon envi de vomir augmentait à chaque seconde. Le sang humain ne me tentait pas, bien au contraire, il avait sur moi le même effet que quand j'étais humaine. Je n'étais vraiment pas un vampire normal.

'Je dois sortir…' soufflais-je 'Je… ne…me sens vraiment… pas bien'

Je me retournai mais les portes se refermèrent au moment où j'allais sortir. Une odeur immonde m'entourait. Celle du sang. Mon époux me serra dans ses bras. Très vite, les humains se trouvant dans la pièce furent tous morts. Malgré le faite d'Edward me tenait, je me laissais tombé sur le sol. Je fermai les yeux en essayant de lutter contre ma nausée. Je sentis des bras autour de mes épaules.

'Bella? Ça va?' demanda la voix de Carlisle.

J'ouvris les yeux et le vit en face de moi.

'Non, ça ne va pas. J'ai envi de vomir. L'odeur du sang me dégoûte et à cause de ça, j'ai la tête qui tourne. Franchement ce genre de spectacle, ce n'est pas pour moi'

Aro s'approcha de nous et nous dit que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait un vampire ne pas supporté le sang humain. Je me levai, ouvrit les porte et sorti en les faisant claqué derrière moi. Je couru jusqu'à ma chambre et mis enfermai. Je me jetai sur le lit et y restai allongée sur le ventre, la tête dans les oreillers. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et je sentis quelqu'un s'asseoir près de moi. Une main commença à caresser mes cheveux. Je ne réagi pas. Je restai là, allongée, secouée de sanglots sans larmes. J'entendis le doux ténor d'Edward chanté la berceuse qu'il m'avait écrite. Sa main continuait de caresser tendrement mes cheveux. Nous restâmes ainsi plusieurs minutes, ou plusieurs heures, je ne sais pas. Je finit par me redresser et fis face à mon époux. J'appuyai ma tête contre son torse dur. Il passa ses bras derrière mon dos et m'embrassa sur le sommet du crâne.

'Ça va mieux? Comment tu te sens?' me demanda-t-il dans un murmure pour ne pas briser le calme qui régnait.

'Ça va un peu mieux mais… mais…' je ne trouvais plus mes mots 'Toutes ces personnes tuer. Des hommes, des femmes, des adolescents plus jeunes que moi et même des enfants. Tout ce sang, c'était horrible. Et cette odeur plus qu'immonde. Comment peut-on faire une chose pareille?' répondis-je aussi doucement que lui.

Il resserra son étreinte et je fus de nouveau secoué de sanglots. Il me dit alors des mots rassurants et doux. Je parvins à me calmer grâce à lui. Je relevai mon visage vers le sien. Ses yeux avaient retrouvés leur couleur topaze et étaient remplis d'une tendresse sans limite.

'Je suis désolé. J'aurais du deviné ce qu'il allait faire'

'Ce n'est pas ta faute…'

Il ne répondit pas. Cependant, au moment où il allait se décider à parler, un vampire rentra dans la pièce. Il était vraiment impossible d'être tranquille ici. Notre visiteur avait le teint légèrement gris et de grands yeux bordeaux. Il avait des cheveux noirs coupé au niveau des épaules. Et il était grand, plus grand qu'Edward, il devait faire au minimum deux mètres. Il nous dit qu'Aro nous obligeait à le rejoindre. La compagnie des autres Cullen de lui ne suffisait pas apparemment. Le Volturi m'énervait. Je me levais, imité par mon amoureux qui me prit la main. Nous suivîmes le vampire qui entra dans une autre pièce que celle où nous étions tout à l'heure.

'Aro et votre famille vous attendent' annonça le Volturi en ouvrant la porte.

Une douleur insupportable me traversa le crâne. Je poussai un cri de douleur. Je tombais à genoux et je me tenais la tête. Je n'entendais et ne voyait plus ce qui m'entourait. Je voulais que la douleur s'arrête mais elle ne faisait qu'augmenté.

--

_**Chapitre 13 terminé. Pauvre Bella, je ne fais que la torturé… Pourtant je l'aime bien… Bon le prochain chapitre n'est pas écrit, mais je peux déjà vous dire que normalement il sera court. Laisser des rewievs pour m'encourager à l'écrire.**_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

_**Et voilà, le chapitre 14 enfin posté. Il est court, je sais. Mais bon, avec ce que je prépare pour le prochain chapitre… Le chapitre 15 est écrit mais je ne le posterais pas avant d'avoir des rewievs!**_

**Rosalie****: Merci voici la suite, je préviens, encore du suspens**

**XxjustineblainxX****: Tu vois, en écrivant ce chapitre j'avais pas envi d'être gentille, comme pour le chapitre suivant. Le chapitre 15 est déjà écrit mais j'attends d'avoir des rewievs avant de le poster.**

**bellaedwardsm.skaii: ****Et elle n'est pas au bout de ses peines, elle a pas finit de souffrir.**

**naikyy****:**** Et voilà, le chapitre "court" posté. Et les réponses à tes questions par la même occasions J'ai pas finit d'être méchante xD**

**simklob****: ****Merci J'en suis plutôt fière xD **

**Ptitebella45****: ****Voici la suite**

**Chapitre 14**

Une douleur insupportable me traversa le crâne. Je poussai un cri de douleur. Je tombais à genoux et je me tenais la tête. Je n'entendais et ne voyait plus ce qui m'entourait. Je voulais que la douleur s'arrête mais elle ne faisait qu'augmenté. Quand cette souffrance allait-elle partir? J'avais l'impression d'avoir un marteau dans le crâne. Je parvins difficilement à ouvrir les yeux. Je fus soulagée quand la douleur commença à disparaître. Je me relavai avec difficulté et fit face à plusieurs dizaines de vampires qui me regardaient avec de grands yeux. La pièce était s'en dessus dessous. Les portes s'étaient effondrées et les murs étaient fissurés. La plus part des meubles étaient cassés ou étaient renversés. Je me demandais ce qui s'était passé mais vu les regards qu'on me laissait, ça devant être moi qui avait fait tout ça. J'avais du mal à y croire. Comment aurais-je pu faire ça sans m'en rendre compte? Je me rendis alors compte que toute ma famille m'entourait. Edward m'attira contre lui.

'C'est…' commença Carlisle.

'Incroyable, n'est-ce pas?' coupa Aro, euphorique.

Alors c'était vraiment moi. Je ne comprenais rien du tout. Quand allait-on m'expliquer ce qui était arrivé?

'Tout les vampires ici présent possède de pouvoir. En entrant dans cette pièce tu as copier leurs dons d'un seul coup, ce qui t'as fait avoir un réaction plutôt violente comme tu peux le constaté. Pour l'instant tu ne contrôles pas parfaitement **ton** pouvoir. Mais il reste incroyable' me dit Volturi, répondant à ma question muette.

Ma tête me faisait encore un peu mal, mais beaucoup moins que tout à l'heure. Je me disais que si je ressentais de nouveau une telle douleur, je deviendrais folle. Carlisle commença à parler avec Aro. Le reste de la famille sorti de la pièce en m'emmenant avec elle. Edward ne me lâcha pas. Il me dit que j'avais besoin de chassez après avoir regarder mes yeux.

'Toi aussi' répondis-je.

'Dans ce cas, allons chasser' dit Emmett avec entrain.

Comme de par hasard, un vampire arriva et nous dit qu'il devait nous suivre si nous sortions. J'avais l'impression d'être prisonnière. Nous sortîmes du repère Volturi et nous nous éloignâmes de la ville pour pouvoir chasser. Je pu remarqué que se n'était pas ma famille que le vampire était chargé de surveillé, mais moi et uniquement moi. Noter partie de chasse dura jusqu'au levé du soleil. Je n'avais aucune envie de rentrer. Je soupirai. Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Ce fut donc de mauvaise grâce que je rentrais avec le reste de ma famille.

En arrivant, j'eus un mauvais pressentiment. J'avais l'impression qu'il allait encore quelque chose. Mais quoi? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée malheureusement. Edward du deviné que ça n'allais pas car il se rapprocha de moi.

'Qui a-t-il?' me demanda-t-il.

'Rien, ça va'

Il devina mon mensonge mais ne me posa pas d'autres questions. Il savait que je pouvais être très têtue quand je le voulais. Il m'embrassa sur le front et nous retournâmes dans notre chambre. Je restais assise sur le lit, perdue dans mes pensées. Alice arriva dans la pièce. Mon époux sorti avec elle, me laissant seule. Je me laissais tomber sur le lit et je fermais les yeux. Je m'efforçais de respirer lentement. J'avais toujours ce mauvais pressentiment qui me rendait nerveuse et me mettais mal à l'aise. Aurais-je du en parler à Edward? Je commençais à regretter de ne rien lui avoir dit… Je sentis un courant entré dans la pièce, mais je ne rouvris pas les yeux. J'aurais peut-être dû. Pourtant je ne les avais ni entendu ni senti approché.



**PdV Edward**

Alice était venu me chercher en disant que Carlisle voulait me parler. Mais pourquoi… Pourquoi l'avais-je écouté? En arrivant devant mon père, il me regarda avec de grands yeux. Je m'étais ensuite retournée vers Alice qui avait un regard horrifié. Ce que je vis dans ses pensées ne me plais pas, mais alors pas du tout. Aro avait utilisé le pouvoir d'un de ses vampires sur ma sœur pour m'éloigner de Bella. Mais ce fut la vision qu'Alice eut qui me mit hors de moi. Je me précipitais vers la chambre que je partageais avec Bella, précédé par Alice et Carlisle. Elle était sans dessus dessous. Et ma Bella n'était plus là. Je retournai voir le vieux Volturi. Deux vampires me barrèrent le chemin, m'empêchant d'entrer dans la pièce. Aro leur dit de me laisser passer. Ils lui obéir.

'Alors Edward, que me vaut cette visite?'

'Ne faites pas comme si vous ne le saviez pas!'

'Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles…'

'Où est Bella?' m'écriais-je.

Aro ne me quittait pas des yeux. Un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres, trahissait les paroles qu'il dit ensuite.

'Je l'ignore. Disparue…envolée'


	15. Chapter 15

Pour l'éternité

_**Je tiens à prévenir que dans ce chapitre suis juste (presque) sans pitié et ça va continué pendant un petit moment, peut-être même jusqu'à la fin de ma fic…**_

_**Vous allez me détester après ce chapitre… Mais bon, c'est pas ça qui va m'empêcher de continuer à faire souffrir Bella. Enfin… y a pas qu'elle qui souffre… Bon je vous laisse lire**_

**ptitebella45****: ****Sincèrement? Je sais pas comment. Je déteste quand on me laisse en plein suspense et pourtant je fais pareil…**

**Mandine: ****Merci! Désolée, j'ai le défaut de ne pas poster vite…**

**naikyy****: ****AU SECOURS! VEUX PAS MOURIR! xD Si tu me tue, il n'y aura plus jamais de suite… Merci, je pensais qu'il était nul… Non boude pas! Je sais je suis méchante (surtout dans ce chapitre) mais me boude pas… Non je ne passe pas ma vie sur ce site et en plus j'ai mes brevets blancs et mon épreuve de chimie à la rentré…**

**Bon voilà la suite, désolée pour l'attente**

**XxjustineblainxX****: ****Oui! Il faut la sauvée!! xD Et tu verras que tu aurais du réalisé ton délire quand tu auras vu ce qu'ils lui ont fait xD**

**Rosalie: **** Me tue pas s'il te plait… Franchement, les menaces pour que je postes plus vite ça y va, t'es pas la première à dire que tu veux me tué xD Merci pour tes review. C'est vrai, je suis pas Aro, mais je suis méchante et lui aussi, la preuve dans ce chapitre**

**secret34****:**** Réponse à ta question, tu vas savoir ce qui est arrivé à Bella.**

**simklob****:**** Sadique et fière de l'être!! xD Et oui, je sais, je suis méchante de faire enlevée Bella par un inconnu et faire paniqué Edward mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêché xD**

**Lulu:**** Merci beaucoup! Et maintenant tu vas savoir où est Bella…**

**--**

**Pour l'éternité**

2 ans plus tard

**PdV Edward **

Alice venait de nous prévenir qu'Aro arrivait. Avec combien d'autres vampires, elle l'ignorait. Je me demandai pourquoi il venait. Mais moi, je m'en fichai royalement. Ce que je voulais, c'était _la_ retrouvée. Le problème c'est qui j'ignorais tout simplement où elle se trouvait. Nous étions parti à sa recherche et cela faisait peu de temps que nous étions rentrés. Il était d'ailleurs prévu que nous allions repartir, sauf que la nouvelle de la venue d'Aro avait modifié nos programmes.

'Il arrive' dit Alice.

Effectivement, peu de temps après, je pus moi aussi remarqué l'approche du vieux Volturi. Carlisle se leva et ouvrit la porte au moment où Aro arrivait devant. Une des questions que nous nous posions trouva une réponse. Il était accompagné de quatre autres vampires. Ils rentrèrent dans le salon. Sans attendre qu'on l'y invite, l'ancien Volturi s'assit dans un fauteuil, tandis que moi, je faisais les cent pas. Les quatre vampires qui venaient d'arriver se tenaient derrière Aro.

'Je suis certain que vous vous demandez pourquoi nous sommes ici, n'est-ce pas Edward?'

J'avais l'impression qu'il se moquait de moi. Il savait quelque chose, mais il n'allait pas me le dire. Le téléphone d'un des vampires sonna. Il lu ce qu'on venait de lui envoyer. Il alla ensuite devant Aro et lui tendit sa main. Le Volturi la toucha rapidement. Un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres.

'Toujours en retard. Quand changeront-ils?'

D'autres vampires allaient venir… Que comptaient-ils faire ici?

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Jane et Félix entrèrent dans la maison. La _jeune_ femme s'agenouilla devant Aro en lui tendant elle aussi sa main. Quand il eut terminé de lire dans ses pensées, il dit que tout se passait comme prévu. Je comprenais de moins en moins. La porte d'entrer s'ouvrit de nouveau et là, j'eus un choc. _Elle _était là, mais _elle_ avait changé, beaucoup changé. _Elle_ portait de hauts talons, une jupe qui lui arrivait juste au-dessus des genoux et un haut qui mettait ses formes en valeur. Mais ce qui avait le plus changé, c'était son visage. Ses cheveux étaient maintenant noirs avec des mèches, pour ne pas dire la moitié de ses cheveux, rouges. Rouge comme son rouge à lèvres. Rouge comme… ses yeux. Je n'arrivais pas à le croire. Qu'avaient-ils fait à ma Bella? Alice se jeta sur elle, alors que je restais figé sur place. Ce qui se passa ensuite me choqua encore plus. Bella évita Alice qui…tomba par terre.

'Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, elle n'est plus la Bella que vous connaissiez'

'Que lui avez-vous fait?' demanda Esmé.

'Je ne lui ai rien fait. La jeune Evie s'en ai chargé. Elle modifie les personnalités et les sentiments' En disant cette phrase, il me regarda ' Mais elle a connu il y a peu les colère de Bella. Dommage, elle aurait pu être encore utile. Mais Bella possède son pouvoir maintenant donc il n'y a pas de problèmes'

'Colère…de…Bella?' l'interrogeais-je.

'Oui, elles sont plutôt violente, ne vous avisez pas de l'énervé. Ce serait regrettable'

La description qu'il me donnait d'elle ne correspondait pas avec la Bella que je connaissais, avec ma Bella. Elle s'approcha du centre de la pièce. Elle avait un air fier et arrogant qui correspondait un peu plus à Rosalie. J'avais envi de la serrer dans mes bras et pourtant, quelque chose m'en empêchait, me disait de ne pas le faire, que c'était une mauvaise idée. Elle m'avait tellement manqué et même maintenant que je l'avais devant moi c'était toujours le cas. Elle prit son téléphone et sorti de la pièce.

-0'-'0-0'-'0-0'-'0-0'-'0-

**PdV Bella**

Jane et Félix avaient encore prit tout leur temps. J'étais toujours en retard à cause d'eux. Je sortis mon portable de ma poche et envoyai un message à Danny, un des vampires qui était chargé de la protection d'Aro, pour les prévenir que nous allions bientôt arriver. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivâmes devant cette maison que j'avais quittée il y a deux ans. Je m'arrêtai pendant que mes deux compagnons rentraient dans la villa pour "parler" avec Aro. Je respirai profondément. Je pouvais sentir d'ici l'odeur de sang humain. Je m'était nourri il y a peu pourtant j'eus envi de planté mes dents dans le cou d'un de ses humains et de boire son sang. Je recommençai à me diriger vers la demeure et y rentrai. Personne de se rendit compte de mon arrivé. Ce qui ne m'étonnait pas le moins du monde. Ma venue eut son effet. Toute la famille Cullen me regarda, choqué par les changements dont j'avais été victime. Edward ne me quittait pas des yeux alors que les autres membres lançaient des regards interrogateurs à Aro. Je me souvenais de l'avoir aimer, aimer plus que tout au monde. Pourtant, le revoir ne me faisait rien. Depuis qu'Evie avait utilisé son pouvoir sur moi, j'avais censé de pensé à lui. J'avais l'impression d'avoir arrêté de l'aimer à ce moment-là. Par contre, on pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'il m'aimait toujours. Alice me sauta dessus. Je l'évitai aisément et la laissai s'étaler sur le sol. Elle me lança un regard plein de tristesse. Aro explique pourquoi j'avais changé mais je n'y prêtais pas attention. J'écoutais les pensées d'Aro. Mais j'avais avant tout bloqué le pouvoir ancien amoureux.

_Ton arrivé a eu un effet incroyable, mais ce n'est pas le moment de s'amuser. Tu iras également chasser plus tard. Demain ou après demain. Mais avant renseignes-toi!_

Je lui fis un signe de tête que personne ne remarqua, je pris mon téléphone puis sortie. Je composai le numéro d'Agnès. Je m'éloignai un maximum de la maison. Le vampire décrocha.

_'Bella?'_

'Oui, qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre?'

_'Bon…Quand serez vous là?'_

'Dans plusieurs jours. Aro a décidé de rester un peu chez les Cullen. Sinon, comment ça se passe là-bas?'

_'Comme prévu. Il n'y a aucun problème'_

'C'est très bien. Bientôt, ces sals sacs à puces seront tous morts'

Je raccrochai. Les plans d'Aro étaient simples. Tuer tout les loups-garous. Dire qu'auparavant mon meilleur ami était un de ces clébards et que maintenant j'étais chargée de les supprimer de la surface de la planète. Je faisais parti de ceux qui devaient accomplir cette mission car j'étais…"intouchable". Aucun sentiment, aucune émotion, des pouvoirs par centaines. On peut dire que je faisais trembler la plus part des vampires. Et ça me plaisait. J'aimais savoir que j'étais crainte et respectée. De plus, j'étais puissante, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, personne n'avait réussi à me résister. J'allais bientôt savoir si j'étais toujours aussi efficace face à des loups-garous. Je n'en doutais pas une seule seconde. J'étais sûre de moi. Tout ce qu'il fallait, c'était que les Cullen ne se doute de rien. Aro avait décidé que l'on vienne ici pour voir leurs réactions en me voyant. Cela semblait bien l'amuser. Je dois bien avouer que leur tête avaient été plutôt drôle. De la joie mélangée à de la tristesse et de l'étonnement. J'avais prévenu Agnès, et elle n'avait pas besoin de mon aide pour le moment. Je retournai à la maison où un silence régnait.

_'Alors?'_ me demanda Aro par la pensée.

Pour simple réponse, je souris. Il comprit et me rendit mon sourire.

'Comme je vous le disais Carlisle' reprit Aro 'Nous allons rester ici quelques temps. C'est pourquoi je vous demandes d'accepté que nous restions ici'

Le chef de la famille Cullen hésita, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser. Finalement sa réponse fut positive. Je pris la parole.

-0'-'0-0'-'0-0'-'0-0'-'0-

**PdV de Edward**

Bella revint dans la maison. Elle affichait un sourire pas très rassurant. Par contre, je dois avouer qu'elle était belle, même magnifique. Je ne la quittais pas du regard. Elle, par contre, ne prêtais attention à aucun membre de la famille. Son comportement me brisait le cœur. Je voulais la serrer dans mes bras, la sentir contre moi. Pendant deux ans j'avais tapé sur le système de ma famille. Je n'avais presque pas arrêté de jouer sa berceuse, j'étais tombé dans une véritable dépression. J'avais surtout du énervé Jasper. Le pauvre…

'Comme je vous le disais Carlisle' reprit le vieux vampire 'Nous allons rester ici quelques temps. C'est pourquoi je vous demandes d'accepté que nous restions ici'

Carlisle réfléchi pendant un moment même s'il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il se disait que comme ça, nous pourrions découvrir ce qu'il était réellement arriver à Bella et, qui sait, un moyen pour la faire redevenir comme avant. Il se demandait aussi ce qui avait fait venir Aro et plusieurs autres vampires. Il finit par faire connaître au Volturi sa réponse. Bella, connaissant déjà la maison, prit alors les choses en main. Elle décida qu'Alice et Rosalie iraient mettre leurs affaires dans la chambre de leurs maris respectifs. Elle ordonna ensuite que les quatre vampires arrivés en premier iraient dans la même chambre. Idem pour Jane et Félix. Aro aurait une chambre pour lui seul. Tout comme elle. Je fus surpris de voir qu'elle se faisait obéir sans que personne n'essaye de la contre dire. Pas même Jane et Félix. Moi qui pensais qu'ils n'acceptaient uniquement des ordres venant du vieux Volturi. Elle m'étonnait. Par contre, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle laissait une chambre de libre. Tous nos visiteurs montèrent à l'étage, elle y comprit, laissant seule ma famille. Ils se demandaient tous la même chose que moi. Qu'était devenu notre Bella? Et que lui était-il arrivé pendant ces deux dernières années?

'Je vais chasser' décidais-je.

-0'-'0-0'-'0-0'-'0-0'-'0-

**PdV Bella**

Edward sorti de la maison après avoir dit qu'il allait chasser. Ne pas pouvoir lire dans mes pensées et celles des autres Volturi l'énervait. Moi, par contre, je m'amusais des pensées des Cullen. Mais je finis par m'en lasser. Pourquoi Edward pouvait-il aller chasser et pas moi? Ça m'énervait. Une heure passa et nous redescendîmes.

'Je m'ennuie ici' me plaignis-je en arrivant dans le salon.

'Bella, quand apprendras-tu à être patiente? Nous venons à peine d'arriver. Tu n'as qu'à parler avec tes chers amis' proposa Aro.

'Mes amis!? J'espère que tu plaisantes Aro. Ces buveurs de sang animal ne sont pas mes amis'

Mes paroles eurent l'air de blesser mon ancienne famille. Ils me fixaient avec tristesse.

'Bella, qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait? Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es tant changé. C'est impossible! Impossible!' cria Alice 'Tu fais comme si nous n'avions jamais compté pour toi'

'Je ne dis pas que vous avez pas compté pour moi, mais que vous ne compté plus. Alice, tu as été ma meilleure amie, ma sœur avant même que je me transforme. Je t'adorais. Esmé était une véritable mère pour moi. Et j'ai aimé Edward. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point. Mais aujourd'hui, tout ça, c'est fini. Je ne suis plus ta sœur, même chose pour Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper. Je ne considère plus Esmé comme une mère. Et pour finir, je n'aime plus Edward. Pour moi, c'est un inconnu, ne plus jamais le revoir ne m'aurait posé aucun problème. Je m'en fiche totalement de lui et je m'en fiche de vous'

Un silence accueillit ce que je venais de dire. J'avais dit ça pour leur faire comprendre ce que pensais d'eux. De plus, mon _ancien_ époux venait de revenir, et bien sûr il avait tout entendu. Il repartit. Il ne fut d'ailleurs pas le seul, le petit lutin qui m'avait autrefois servi de sœur fit la même chose, ainsi qu'Esmé.

-0'-'0-0'-'0-0'-'0-0'-'0-

**PdV Edward**

Je sortis de la maison et parti dans la forêt. Trop préoccupé par ce que je venais d'apprendre je ne chassais pas. Pendant une heure, je restai assis contre un arbre, les yeux fermés et la respiration lente. J'essayai de me calmer, mais ça m'était difficile. Ma haine envers Aro et les autres Volturi ne faisait qu'augmenté. Quand je rouvris les yeux, je m'étais à peu près calmé. Je me levais et retournais à la maison. Mais je n'aurais peut-être pas du.

'Je ne dis pas que vous avez pas compté pour moi, mais que vous ne compté plus. Alice, tu as été ma meilleure amie, ma sœur avant même que je me transforme. Je t'adorais. Esmé était une véritable mère pour moi. Et j'ai aimé Edward. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point. Mais aujourd'hui, tout ça, c'est fini. Je ne suis plus ta sœur, même chose pour Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper. Je ne considère plus Esmé comme une mère. Et pour finir, je n'aime plus Edward. Pour moi, c'est un inconnu, ne plus jamais le revoir ne m'aurait posé aucun problème. Je m'en fiche totalement de lui et je m'en fiche de vous'

Les paroles de Bella résonnèrent dans mes oreilles et dans ma tête. Je me retournai et reparti. Je fus vite rattrapé par Alice et Esmé qui avaient elles aussi du mal à digérer les paroles de Bella. Je savais que si elles avaient pu, elles auraient pleuré. Même ma sœur, elle qui était toujours joyeuse et qui souriait dans n'importe qu'elle situation. Nous nous éloignâmes le plus possible de la maison. Quand nous nous fûmes arrêtés, je me laissais tombé dans l'herbe humide. Les deux autres vampires s'assirent près de moi.

'Il faut trouver un moyen de la faire redevenir comme avant' déclara Alice.

'Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre?' crachais-je 'Aro a du tout d'abord vérifié qu'il n'y aurait aucun risque qu'elle redevienne ma Bella'

'Calmes-toi Edward' me dit Esmé 'Nous aussi nous sommes triste à cause de ce qu'elle a dit'

Je pouvais entendre dans sa voix une tristesse sincère.

'Pendant deux ans, on l'a cherché. Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à elle une seule seconde. La seule chose que je désirais, c'était la retrouver et la savoir près de moi. Maintenant qu'elle est revenue, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir perdu d'avantage. Certes je sais qu'elle va bien, mais regarder ce qu'ils ont fait d'elle. Elle qui ne supportait pas le sang humain s'en nourri. Dire qu'elle avait encore moins de difficulté que Carlisle pour résister. J'ignores ce qu'ils lui on fait d'autre qu'utiliser le pouvoir de cette Evie, mais il vont me le payer'

--

_**Pour me faire pardonnée d'avoir écrit un chapitre 14 court et apparemment stressant j'en ai fait un plus long cette fois.**_

_**Laissez des Review pour me donner du courage pour la suite**_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

_**Je vais être sincère, je n'aime pas du tout ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il ne vous décevra pas trop.**_

_**A l'origine, il aurait du être plus long, mais je l'ai coupé.**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

**LO:**** contente que ma fic te plaise**

**Violette:**** Tu vas certainement aimer ce chapitre xD**

**simklob****: ****T'en fais pas, je t'ai parfaitement comprise xD**

**Cinderella191****:**** Désolée pour les fautes**

**x-Juujuu-x****:**** Promis, c'est le dernier problème auquel ils font face**

**Theriel****: Que l'ancienne Bella revienne… je sais pas xD non je blagues, promis, j'y réfléchis XD**

**bella and edward forever:**** Merci pour tes encouragements**

**Alexe****:**** Je vais continué mais je ne sais pas si ma fic va durer encore longtemps**

**Lulu:**** Voilà la suite!!**

**ptitebella45****:**** La suite est enfin postée**

**naikyy****:**** NON!! Me boude pas!! S'il te plait!! Vais pleurer!! Xd Promis, je suis moins méchante dans ce chapitre!! Mais arrête de me bouder!! Tu peux même les tuer les Volturi si tu veux, ça nous fera des vacances xD et tu peux aider à tuer les loups garous aussi xD Bon allez bisous et bonne lecture**

**Aurore:**** Suite postée!! Et tu vas savoir dans ce chapitre (normalement xD) si Bella pourra redevenir comme avant**

**bellaedwardsm.skaii:**** Je sais, j'ai pas posté vite…**

**Chapitre 16 **

PdV Bella

Voilà deux heures qu'Edward, Alice et Esmée étaient rentrés. Ils avaient l'air anéanti, à cause de moi. Je sorti de la maison et m'éloignais le plus possible. Loin de cette maison, loin d'Aro, je pouvais enfin être moi-même. C'est vrai, parfois la personnalité qu'avait créé Evie prenait le dessus, mais depuis sa mort, les traces de son pouvoir disparaissaient peu à peu. Je redevenais moi. Je redevenais la Bella d'Edward, celle qu'il aimait mais… je ne pouvais rien leur dire, je devais jouer la comédie en espérant que le pouvoir d'Evie ne reprenne pas le dessus. J'avais espéré que sa mort me permettrait d'être enfin libre, mais c'était comme croire au père noël, comme si Aro allait me laisser retourner auprès de mon amour… Je souffrais, oui je souffrais d'une douleur étouffante, meurtrière. Mais c'était pour leur bien. Aro avait découvert que je redevenais moi mais il n'avait pas l'intention de me laisser tranquille. Il allait tuer les Cullen si un seul d'entre eux apprenait la vérité. C'est pour ça que je devais toujours bloquer le pouvoir de Jasper. C'était lui qui risquait toujours de découvrir la triste réalité.

Je m'assis sur la branche d'un arbre, et me mis à pleurer, secouer de sanglots incontrôlables. Je l'aime toujours. J'aimais toujours Edward. J'avais dû dire le contraire un peu plus tôt alors que je n'en pensais pas un seul mot. Je m'en voulais, je m'en voulais de devoir les faire souffrir eux aussi, lui et le reste de la famille. Je voulais sentir ses bras autour de moi, ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il me manquait tellement. Et maintenant que je l'avais de nouveau près de moi, je devais faire comme s'il n'existait pas.

Une fois calmé, je sautais de la branche sur laquelle j'étais assise et retournai à la maison. J'avais découvert pourquoi Aro avais décidé de venir ici. Il voulait avoir les Cullen sous la main si je décidais de désobéir. Je rentrais dans la villa. J'appris que Félix était partis chercher notre nourriture. Des humains. Quand je pense qu'il m'arrivait d'éprouver du plaisir à tuer. Maudite Evie! Je sentais que par contre aujourd'hui ce ne serait pas une partie de plaisir. Je retournai dans ma chambre et me jetais sur le lit. Très vite, on frappa à la porte. Je retrouvais le visage froid que j'avais appris à me construire. Jasper rentra avant que je lui en donne l'accord. Il avait le regard de celui qui sait quelque chose.

'Qu'est-ce que tu veux?' demandais-je, acide.

'Arrête de jouer la comédie. Tu fais souffrir tout le monde toi la première'

'Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi mon pauvre Jasper'

'Je suis parvenir à sentir tes sentiments'

Je m'avançais vers lui. Il ne recula pas et soutiens mon regard sans ciller.

'Personne n'a intérêt à le savoir' menaçais-je.

'Mais pourquoi? Tu ne voudrais pas revenir et rester ici. Avec nous. Avec Edward'

'J'aimerais, mais c'est impossible. Et je te conseille de tenir ta langue et de faire attention à tes pensées'

Je quittais lors la pièce et descendit dans le salon. Quelques minutes plus tard, les Volturi et les Cullen revinrent dans la maison. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'ils étaient tous sortis. C'était donc pour ça que mon ancien frère avait choisi ce moment pour venir me parler.

Aro s'assit sur un fauteuil.

'Jasper, approche'

Non, pas ça, tout mais pas ça!

Jasper s'approcha du vieux vampire et lui tendis sa main. Aro l'attrapa presque avidement. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je bloquais son pouvoir. Ça ne lui plus pas, bien entendu.

'Bella! De quel droit te permets-tu de stopper MON pouvoir? A moins que tu veuilles que je lise en toi. Tu sais que si tu me permet de le faire, j'y parvins'

Aussitôt, je le laissais utiliser son pouvoir. Ce qu'il vit dans la tête de Jasper lui plus encore moins.

'Tu n'as pas bloqué son pouvoir! Tu es décidément désespérante. Renforce le pouvoir de Jane, qu'elle puisse l'utiliser sur au moins deux personnes'

Je fronçais les sourcils alors que l'intéressé sourire. J'obéis et à la seconde même Jasper se retrouvait cloué sur le sol, hurlant de douleur, Ainsi qu'Edward. Il ne savait rien, alors pourquoi? Mais oui, c'est évident. C'est pour que je ne commette plus la même erreur. Je vis alors le regard de Jane pesé sur moi. Je l'empêchais alors d'utiliser son pouvoir et l'utilisais contre elle. Après tout, j'avais une réputation à entretenir et si on voyait que j'étais trop gentille, on se douterait de quelque chose.

'N'essaye plus jamais d'utiliser ton pouvoir sur moi'

'Pourtant, tu le mériterais' me coupa Aro.

A ce moment là, Félix revint avec notre nourriture. Des humains. Ils avaient tous l'air complètement terrorisé. J'étais dégoûtée de moi-même. Je haïssais le sang humain. Sauf quand le pouvoir d'Evie reprenait le dessus. Mais bien sûr, je me jetais quand même sur eux et plantais mes dents dans la gorge d'un des humains. Le sang coula dans ma bouche. C'était écoeurant. Je repoussais le corps inerte sur le sol. Les Cullen me regardaient avec tristesse et déception, limite du dégoût. Ça me brisa le cœur, mais je parvins, avec difficulté, à le cacher. J'entendis mon téléphone sonné et sorti de la maison.

PdV Edward

Pendant une fraction de seconde, je ressenti du dégoût face à Bella, mais il se transforma vite en tristesse. Son portable sonna et elle sorti en courant.

_Edward, viens._

Jasper. Il voulait me parler. Je le suivis à l'étage et nous sommes allé dans ma chambre.

_Je suis censé ne rien te dire._

'Qu'y a-t-il, Jasper?'

_C'est à propos de Bella. Je suis parvenu à déchiffrer ses sentiments, enfin, et je lui ai parlé._

'Et?'

_Elle t'aime toujours_

'Très drôle, c'est pas vraiment ce qu'elle m'a fait comprendre'

_Je te le jure. La seule chose, ou plutôt la seule personne qui l'empêche de revenir avec toi, c'est Aro. Il doit l'en empêcher._

Oh, comme je voulais le croire. Et puis, il n'était pas du genre à mentir. Je n'eus pas le temps de poser d'avantage de questions car une Bella enragée entra dans la pièce.

PdV Bella

Comment avais-je pu me faire avoir aussi facilement. Maudit Jasper, c'était lui qui m'avait appelé. Il se doutait que je sortirai au moment où mon téléphone sonnerait et il en a profité pour tout dire à Edward. Mais quel crétin!

J'entrai, énervée, dans la chambre de mon ancien amoureux.

_Jasper, tu es un véritable idiot!_

Ma voix résonna dans leur tête. Ils me fixèrent, étonné.

'Bella…'

_'Ne parlez pas, penser, ça suffira!'_

_'Pourquoi aurais-je du ne rien lui dire?'_ demanda le vampire blond.

_'Parce que je veux que vous restiez en vie?'_

_'Comment ça?' _Interrogea Edward.

Je m'assis sur son canapé en cuir noir, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Je soupirai, vaincu.

_'Il y a deux ans, j'ai été emmené dans une des cachettes des Volturi. Là-bas, Evie a utilisé son pouvoir sur moi. Les changements avaient été plus que flagrants. J'étais puissante, ma nouvelle personnalité faisait que l'on me craignait. Mais j'étais manipulable. Rien qu'en utilisant son pouvoir, Evie pouvait me faire lui obéir. Agacée de n'être en réalité qu'une simple marionnette, je l'ai détruite. Depuis, je redeviens peu à peu moi, même si parfois, le pouvoir d'Evie reprend le déçut. Dans ces moment-là, je ne pense pas un seul mot de tout ce que je dis. Le problème, c'est qu'Aro l'a découvert et a décidé de trouver un autre moyen de me faire obéir.'_

Je regardai Edward, son regard venait de s'illuminer. J'avais envi de lui sauter dans les bras. Je ne supportais pas de le faire souffrir et jusqu'à maintenant, c'était ce que j'avais fait. Jasper sorti, ayant eut les explications qu'il voulait. Je me retrouvais donc seule avec mon amour. Je me levais mais ne bougeais pas. Edward s'approcha de moi et posa sa main sur ma joue. J'eus envi de pleurer, mais c'était impossible, je le savais. Ses doigts touchèrent mes lèvres. Il se pencha ensuite lentement vers moi, comme pour e demander la permission. Je ne réagi pas, je désirais ce baiser plus que tout. Il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes pour me donner un baiser d'abord timide et prudent, mais il devint vite plus passionné et désespéré. Je lui rendis à mon tour son baiser. Edward me serra contre lui tandis que je passais mes bras derrière sa nuque, me collant d'avantage à lui. J'espérai que ce moment ne s'arrêterait jamais.

_'Je t'aime_' dis-je par la pensée quand nos lèvres se séparèrent et que je me sois écarté de lui.

'_Je t'aime aussi Bella, et ça ne changera jamais'_ répondit-il.

Le me blotti de nouveau contre son torse de pierre. Il passa ses bras autour de moi.

_'Malgré tout ce que j'ai dit?'_

_'Oui'_

Je levais le visage et croisais ses yeux topaze. Je baissais aussitôt le regard. J'avais honte. J'étais devenue ce qu'il avait refusé que je devienne. Un monstre.

Il posa sa main son mon menton et leva mon visage vers le sien.

_'Il faut que je redescende.'_

Edward me relâcha à contre cœur et je descendis dans le salon. Aro me lança un regard méfiant. Je recommençai donc à jouer la comédie. Mon amoureux descendit à son tour, retrouvant le visage qu'il avait quelques heures plus tard.

'Bella. Après demain'

J'acquiesçai. Alors finalement, ça aurait lieu après-demain. La mort des loups-garous approchait à grand pas. Et j'en étais l'élément principal.

PdV Alice

Je me demandais ce qui avait bien pu se passé à l'étage. J'interrogeai Jasper du regard, il détourna le regard. Même réaction de la part d'Edward. Cela ne fit qu'augmenté ma curiosité. J'avais l'impression que le regard de mon frère avait changé. Il fallait bien le connaître pour s'en rendre compte mais il avait l'air… heureux, pas beaucoup, mais plus que ces deux dernières années.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Je vous remercie tous de lire ma fic (qui approche de la fin). Je remercie également celles qui me laissent des Rewievs. Je n'ai par contre malheureusement pas le temps d'y répondre cette fois-ci. **_

_**Entre les cours, les devoirs je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire mais le chapitre 18 est commencé. Ce sera peut-être le dernier, il faut que je réfléchisse.**_

_**Bonne Lecture à toutes!**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_Mais la vie sépare ceux qui s'aiment…_

_Jacques Prévert _

**Chapitre 17**

PdV Aro

Si ces trois là pensaient que je ne me rendrai compte de rien, ils faisaient une lourde erreur. Bella avait visiblement désobéi à mes ordres et avait tout raconter à Edward et à Jasper. Je la pensais pourtant intelligente, mais j'avais apparemment eu tord. Elle n'aurait jamais du faire ça. Je croyais qu'ils comptaient tous pour elle. Deuxième erreur. Elle n'avait pas compris la leçon la dernière fois? Tant pis pour elle. Elle va de nouveau apprendre à obéir.

**FLASH BACK**

Aro était assis sur son "trône". Il attendait. Il avait demandé qu'on lui amène Bella. Et vite. Il n'aimait pas attendre. Ici, à Volterra, tout le monde, du moins les vampires, savait que la patience n'était pas son for.

Sa peau de papier brillait légèrement sous le faible éclairage de la pièce. Ses doigts fins et longs tapaient frénétiquement les accoudoirs. Ses yeux l'illuminèrent, faisant brillé ses pupilles bordeaux, quand les portes s'ouvrirent sur une jeune femme d'une grande beauté. Elle s'avança jusqu'au centre de la pièce, puis s'arrêta en fusillant Aro du regard.

'Si le regard pouvait tué…' pensa le Volturi. 'Quoi que avec elle, ça pouvait être possible…'

La lumière éclairait le visage parfait de la nouvelle venue. Ses traits fins, sa peau pâle, ses lèvres pleines et bien dessinées…

Aro planta ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune femme et y trouva ce qu'il y cherchait. Dans ses pupilles bordeaux brillaient de éclats dorés. Elle avait désobéi. Encore.

'Douce Bella, quelle joie de te revoir de retour parmi nous. Comment s'est passé ton voyage?'

'J'ai accomplie la mission que vous m'aviez confié si c'est ça que vous voulez savoir'

'Je sais que tu réussis toutes les missions que je te confie. Non, ce que je veux savoir c'est s'il y a eu le moindre problème sur la route'

'Aucun, si ce n'est qu'à peine ais-je mis un pied en ville qu'un vampire me rendre dedans en disant que vous vouliez me voir et que s'il ne se dépêchai pas, vous le feriez tué. Je n'aime pas être pressé. Il s'est même jeté à genoux devant moi en me suppliant de me dépêché… c'était assez agacent'

'Je vois que tu as toujours aussi mauvais caractère' plaisanta le vieux Volturi.

'Cela vous étonnes? Après tout, c'est vous qui m'avez fait devenir comme ça' répliqua Bella, agacée 'Que me voulez-vous Aro? J'aimerais regagner ma chambre pour enfin être au calme'

La belle vampire commençait à avoir des soupçons sur les intentions d'Aro. Elle ne parvenait pas à accéder à ses pensées depuis qu'elle était rentrée dans la pièce, ce qui l'inquiétait encore plus. Qu'avait-il encore mijoté pendant son absence?

'Ne t'en fais pas Bella, tu vas bientôt savoir, mais ne sois pas pressé ainsi. Félix et Démétri voulaient te voir. Ais-tu au courant?'

'Oui, mais je ne tiens pas à voir ce chien de Félix… Pourquoi ces questions et ces cachotteries?'

'Bella… Bella… Voyons… détends-toi un peu… Au fait, comment va ton amie Anna?'

'Anna? La nouvelle?' Aro hocha positivement la tête 'Quand je suis partir elle allait bien mais je ne la considère pas comme une…"amie".'

'Peut-être ne me laisses-tu pas voir en toi, mais j'ai pu le faire avec cette jeune femme pendant ton absence'

Bella se tendit. Le Volturi se leva et s'approcha lentement d'elle de sa démarche fluide. 'Ne me mens pas Bella' souffla-t-il. Il claqua des doigts et un vampire entra dans la pièce. Il tenait quelques choses dans sa main. Une tête. Celle d'Anna. Le dégoût et la colère montèrent à l'intérieur de la jeune femme. Voilà donc pourquoi il lui avait demandé de venir. Mais pourquoi avoir fait ça?

'Tu commences à désobéir et de nouveau penser par toi-même. Les effets du pouvoir de cette défunte Evie commence à se dissiper. La preuve. Tu te nourris d'animaux quand tu n'es pas à Volterra et tu te lies d'amitié avec d'autres personnes. N'oublie pas que tu n'as pas le choix. Tu ne peux pas être à deux endroits à la fois, il serait donc facile pour nous de tuer les Cullen et surtout ton cher Edward… Tu peux disposer'

Folle de rage, Bella quitta la pièce, faisant lourdement claqué les portes massives derrière son passages.

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

Bella du percevoir mes pensées car elle sursauta d'un seul coup avant de se tourner vers moi. On pouvait lire dans ses yeux tristes et haine mélangés pour donner un tout étrange sur son visage. Mais elle n'était pas là seule à avoir lu dans mon esprit. Edward avait réagi comme elle, au même moment. Il avait de nouveau actionné le pouvoir du jeune Cullen. Bella cherchait un moyen de retourner à ses côtés. Mais jamais, je dis bien jamais, elle n'y parviendra. On n'échappe pas aux Volturi.

Je pris alors une décision.

'Nous partons' déclarais-je à haute voix.

PdV Bella

'Nous partons'

Cette phrase que je redoutais tant résonna dans la pièce comme l'annonce de la mort d'un proche.

'Tout de suite' précisa le vieux Volturi.

Pas maintenant, s'il vous plait, pas maintenant. Deux ans que je rêve de les revoir, de le revoir. Si j'aurais pu, je me serais mise à pleurer d'être de nouveau séparé de lui.

'Mais avant dînons, le repas que nous avait apporté n'étais pas très nourrissant. Bella! Jane!'

Aussitôt nous sortîmes de la villa pour chasser, nous nous étions pourtant nourrit il y a peu. Nous quittâmes la ville. Nous tombâmes sur un groupe de randonneurs avec un guide, une bonne vingtaine de personnes venant visité la forêt qui bordait Forks. Jane m'attrapa le bras et me tira vers le guide.

'Bonjour' susurra-t-elle, arrivée a la hauteur du groupe.

'Bonjour, Mesdemoiselles' répondit-il après avoir retrouvé ses esprits.

'Il va bientôt pleuvoir, et nous sommes loin de tout abri. Nous habitons tout près, venez tous chez nous avant qu'il ne pleuve' proposais-je, de ma voix la plus séduisante et avec mon sourire le plus éclatant.

Le guide me fixa pendant plusieurs secondes, la bouche entre ouverte et les yeux ronds.

'Nous acceptons votre généreuse offre'

'Très bien, alors allons-y avant que l'orage n'éclate' décréta Jane.

Nous nous mîmes en marche. Le chemin fut trop rapidement parcourut à mon goût. Félix nous attendait de pied ferme devant la porte de la ville. Il nous céda le passage avec un sourire de bienvenu. Il avait déjà envi de leur sauté dessus. Nous entrâmes ensuite dans le salon, les Cullen s'étaient retirés. Ils étaient chacun enfermer dans leur chambre.

'Vous avez une très belle maison' dit un des randonneurs.

'Merci' répondis-je automatiquement.

La pluie commença à marteler la baie vitrée. L'averse était forte. Un éclair déchira le ciel en deux, provoquant un fracas infernal. Comme pour annoncer le massacre à venir.

'Je n'ai pas soif' annonçais-je en sortant de la maison et en allant m'asseoir sous la pluie.

Des hurlements retentirent, à moitié masquer par un nouveau coup de tonnerre. Je vis Alice à sa fenêtre, qui m'observait attentivement. Bizarrement, je me sentis mal à l'aise. Peut-être parce que je ne lui avais rien dit alors qu'Edward et Jasper savaient la vérité. A l'instant même où mon regard croisa le sien, elle détourna la tête et s'éloigna de la fenêtre, m'empêchant ainsi de la distinguer. L'envie de monter la voir, de lui dire que je l'aimais toujours et que je la considérais toujours comme ma meilleure amie, ma sœur m'envahie. Mais je la combattis de toutes mes forces.

Je me mis alors à réfléchir à un moyen de retourné auprès d'Edward et des autres Cullen définitivement. Une solution traversa mes pensées. Pour cela, j'avais besoin d'Edward, d'Alice et de beaucoup de chance…

Le silence revint dans la villa et ses alentours. Le massacre était terminé, l'orage aussi. Il ne restait qu'une petite pluie légère. J'étais trempée jusqu'aux os, mais bien sûr, je n'avais pas froid.

Les vampires servants de garde du corps à Aro "nettoyèrent" le salon. Ceci terminé, je retournai à l'intérieur. Les Cullen étaient eux aussi revenus dans le salon.

'Bella, tu as manqué un repas délicieux'

'Vous m'en voyez navrée' répondis-je sur un ton faussement attristé.

'Bon il est l'heure de partir'

Je regardai un à un cette famille qui comptait tant pour moi. Je croisai en dernier le regard d'Edward. Ces yeux étaient remplis d'une tristesse non dissimulée. Je me retins de lui sauter dans les bras. Ce sera difficile de résister longtemps vu que je devais passé à côté de lui pour ressortir.

Les Volturi quittèrent la maison. J'avançai vers la porte, lentement, sans un regard pour les vampires toujours présents. Arrivant à la hauteur de l'homme que j'aimais plus que ma propre vie, je frôlais sa main du bout des doigts. Personne ne s'en rendit compte.

_Je t'aime_

Je n'écoutais pas ses pensées mais je savais qu'il avait entendu les miennes.

_Dis leur toutes la vérité quand je serais parti,_ continuais-je, toujours par la pensée.

Je franchi la porte et rejoignit les Volturi. Maintenant je devais également compter sur les Cullen. Mais pour ça, il fallait que je m'arrange pour qu'Alice puisse "voir" les loups. Ça n'allait pas être simple mais il fallait absolument que j'y arrive.

PdV Edward

Elle m'avait demandé de leur dire la vérité. Avec ce que j'avais vu dans les pensées d'Aro en même temps qu'elle? Et puis comment leur dire? Bon autant ne pas tourné autour du pot.

'Bella joue la comédie' déclarais-je d'un seul coup, faisant sursauté tout le mode.

'Comment ça elle joue la comédie?' intervint Alice. 'Alors c'était bien ça… je vous trouvais bizarre tout les trois. Elle vous avait parlé à l'étage. Et vous nous avez rien dit!'

'Désolé'

Jasper et moi avions parlé en même temps.

'D'après ce que je sais, la puissance du pouvoir de cette Evie diminue de plus en plus et Bella redevient elle-même. Aro l'a découvert bien évidemment. Bella s'était liée d'amitié avec un nouveau vampire à l'époque, une dénommée Anna, et pendant son absence Aro a fait tuer Anna. Pour lui faire faire comprendre qu'elle était obligée de lui obéir. Maintenant, c'est de nouveau nous, en particulier moi, qui sommes en danger. Il doit donc forcément y avoir une raison précise pour qu'ils soient venus ici'

J'avais dis tout ça sans reprendre mon souffle, ne souhaitant pas être interrompu.

'Je suis d'accord, Aro doit manigancé quelque chose… mais quoi…' réfléchi Carlisle à voix haute.

'Je ne vois rien du tout' fit savoir Alice.

'Bella devait bloquer ton pouvoir sur ordre d'Aro'

A peine Jasper avait-il terminé sa phrase que sa femme eut une vision que je lu aussitôt dans ses pensées. Les loups et les Volturi… un combat à mort… Bella utilisé comme arme par Aro. Des morts, dans les deux camps…

'Il faut les en empêché. Je refuse que Bella soit mêlé à tout ça!' m'écriais-je, hors de moi.

'Alice, qu'as-tu vu précisément?' interrogea Carlisle.

'J'ai vu les Volturi allés sur le territoire Quilleute. Volontairement. Ils veulent tués les loups. Et bien sûr Bella est la pièce maîtresse de leur plan'

'Il est vrai que nous ne sommes pas du tout ami avec les indiens mais nous ne pouvons pas laissé Bella et les Volturi faire ça' déclara mon père.

Nous acquiesçâmes tous. Je refusai que ma Bella soit mêlé à ce combat. De plus, elle avait été amie avec les Quilleute et je savais que même vampire, elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Nous décidâmes de la rejoindre immédiatement. Nous nous mîmes à courir à travers la forêt. J'entendis vite des voix…

PdV Bella

Les loups venaient d'arrivés devant, comme prévu, crocs en évidence. Sam se tenait devant les autres, son pelage noir le cachant dans l'obscurité de la forêt. Je pu voir Jacob. Il était donc revenu pendant mon absence. Il avait l'air encore plus énervé que Paul, ce qui relevait presque de l'impossible. Il se retransforma en humain et vint me faire face.

'Vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus ici, sangsues'

'Et vous, vous ne méritez pas de vivre, sals sacs à puces puants' répliquais-je aussitôt, cachant le faite que ses paroles m'avaient blessés.

Il parut légèrement surpris mais se ressaisi vite.

'Tu fréquentes de nouveaux monstres à ce que je vois, mais bon, qui se ressemblent s'assemble, n'est-ce pas?'

'Tu as raison, je suis devenue un monstre, tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point…'il fut décontenancé par ma réponse 'Assez discuter, passons aux choses sérieuses petits chiots!'

Jacob et les autres loups me sautèrent dessus en même temps. Les Volturi les attaquèrent à leur tour. Jake se transforma et un combat éclata entre nous.

Les Cullen arrivèrent à ce moment-là. Jacob se servit de ce bref instant d'inattention pour bondir sur moi et m'envoyer contre un arbre. Immédiatement, Edward lui sauta dessus.

'Edward! Jake!'

Utilisant mon pouvoir, je les fis s'arrêter, me rendant compte que sinon, ils ne m'écouteraient pas. Ils se tournèrent vers moi.

_J'ai une idée. Mais j'ai besoin de vous._


	18. Chapter 18

_**Aujourd'hui, 9 décembre, jour de mon 15**__**e**__** anniversaire, je poste le dernier chapitre de ma fic!**_

**Chapitre 18**

Je leur fis alors part de mon plan, même Jake semblait encore douté de moi. C'était normal mais, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Il fera la tête après. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à supporter son mauvais caractère, car oui, il était en train de … bouder…

_Vous êtes d'accord? _Demandais-je alors, toujours par la pensée.

Je vis Edward hésité. J'aurais mieux fait de ne pas leur parler des risques. Ça aurait évité de le faire s'inquiété d'avantage.

_Je… Je ne sais pas Bella… _

_Edward, c'est le seul moyen! Tu ne veux pas que nous soyons de nouveau ensemble?_

_Si, mais…_

_Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne! Alors c'est Ok!_

Jacob fit ce qui ressemblait à une grimace, mais, comme pour illustrer mes pensées, Sam s'effondra sur le sol, après être redevenu un humain. Son corps était secoué de tremblements. Les yeux clos, les lèvres serrées et la respiration saccadée. Jane était bien évidemment la cause de son état. Mais l'Alpha retrouva vite ses esprits quand Leah attaqua la Volturi.

J'eus un faible sourire qui s'effaça bien vite. Si Jake connaissait mon plan, ça signifiait que toute la meute le connaissait.

Je vis Félix frappé Alice, l'envoyant à plusieurs mètres de là, mais elle fut rattrapée par Jasper avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

De loin, j'aperçu Aro me regardé avec attention. Il avait des doutes.

_Bella! Obéis aux ordres!_

'NON' Mon cri résonna autour de nous.

'Très bien, dans ce cas… Tuez la elle aussi!' décida Aro.

Plusieurs soldats Volturi me sautèrent dessus. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils voulaient se débarrasser de moi. Moi, l'ancienne petite protégée d'Aro qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas approché ou énervé.

Edward en attaqua, avec lui aussi, il ne fallait pas m'approché. Il fut imité par les autres Cullen.

Maintenant, c'était à moi de jouer. Je devais utiliser la totalité de mes pouvoir… je ne l'avais jamais fais… Je ne savais même pas si j'y parviendrai. Bloquer tout les pouvoirs des Volturi et utiliser ceux que j'avais copiés… Utiliser les pouvoirs des autres me demandait beaucoup d'énergie mais ça, personne, mis à part Edward que j'avais prévenu précédemment, ne le savait. Je me concentrais un maximum puis fis ce que j'avais à faire. Les yeux fermés, je ne pouvais pas voir un cahot différent que celui qui avait lieu quelques instants plus tôt. Des cris, différent que ceux qui résonnaient un peu plus tôt. Je ne pouvais entendre que des rugissements et des grognements de ma famille. Ce qui me soulagea énormément.

Je pouvais déjà sentir l'épuisement me gagné. Je n'étais pas aussi forte que je voulais bien le faire croire. Je ne pourrais tenir que quelques minutes, pas plus. Bloquer des pouvoirs, en accroître d'autres et utiliser ceux que j'avais copié pour neutraliser les Volturi. Fatigant. Epuisant. Et, peut-être, mortel.

Les minutes s'écoulaient et une forte odeur de fumée m'enveloppa. Je tombai à genoux et ouvris les yeux. Une colonne de flamme et de fumée s'élevait vers le ciel. Plusieurs Volturi étaient maintenus au sol par une force invisible. Moi. Les autres, encore en vie, se faisaient démembrer par ma famille et les loups avant d'être jeté aux flammes.

Malgré le carnage qui avait lieu devant moi, j'étais heureuse de pouvoir être libre. Le combat se termina. Il ne restait plus qu'Aro, debout, devant nous. Je me levais avec une certaine difficulté et m'approchai lentement de lui.

Je voyais flou.

Edward aussi s'était avancé, les yeux noirs et le regard haineux. Nous sautâmes en même temps sur le vieux vampire pour le tuer. Je laissai sortir toute la haine que je ressentais envers le Volturi à la peau de papier. Mon époux semblait faire de même. Très vite, Aro fut démembré. C'était la fin des Volturi…

A bout de force, je m'effondrai, mais avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, je pu voir mon Edward me rattrapé.

PdV Edward

A cet instant, dans mes bras et endormie, Bella avait l'air tellement fragile, comme lorsqu'elle était encore humaine. Je la soulevai délicatement et suivit ma famille. Je pris tout mon temps pour rentrer. Je marchai à allure humaine à travers la forêt dans laquelle nous étions. Je ne quittais pas des yeux le visage angélique de mon épouse, de ma princesse.

Toute le famille était heureuse que nous soyons enfin réuni, mais, comme le pensait Jasper, leur joie était insignifiant comparé à celle que je ressentais ou à celle de Bella.

_Ça fait du bien! Ça faisait longtemps que l'atmosphère était aussi détendue, malgré le combat. Encore un peu et je devenais fou. Enfin, maintenant c'est Edward et Bella qui vont me rendre fou, comme avant._

Je faillis éclater de rire à sa remarque muette.

Nous arrivâmes à la maison. Je montai dans notre chambre et allongeai Bella dans notre lit. Je m'installai à côté d'elle. Sa respiration était calme. Si ça peau n'était pas aussi pâle et si son cœur battait encore, on aurait pu croire qu'elle était humaine.

Je caressai ses cheveux et sa joue. Elle était tellement belle. Je l'embrassai sur le front sans cesser de lui caresser la joue. Je n'avais aucune intention de m'éloigner d'elle.

PdV Bella

Je sentais enfin la fatigue me quitté. Quelque chose touchait délicatement ma joue, la caressait. Edward. Ça ne pouvait être que lui. J'ouvris les yeux pour m'assurer que je ne rêvais pas. Il était bien là, me souriant avec son magnifique et éblouissant sourire en coin auquel je ne pouvais résister. Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour avant de me jeté et de chercher avidement ses lèvres. Notre baiser dura longtemps. Je me sentais… entière… J'étais de nouveau auprès de mon âme sœur, de l'homme que j'aimais plus que tout au monde.

'Edward! Lâche Bella immédiatement ou c'est moi qui vient vous séparez! Nous aussi on veut la voir!' cria Alice du rez-de-chaussée.

Edward grogna. Nous dûmes à contre cœur mettre fin à notre baiser. Il se leva et me tendit sa main que j'attrapai aussitôt. Nous descendîmes dans le salon. Tout le monde y était. Le lutin vint vers moi et dit: 'Tu ne me laisses pas tomber cette fois, d'accord?'

'Promis' répondis-je avec un sourire.

Elle me serra de toutes ses forces dans ses bras. Les autres l'imitèrent quand elle m'eut relâché. Heureusement, je n'avais plus besoin de respirer, sinon je serai morte étouffée.

Ceci fait, nous nous assîmes. J'étais blotti contre Edward, décidée à ne pas m'éloigné de lui une seule seconde.

Ça faisait très longtemps que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi bien.

'Bella' m'interpella Carlisle. Je le regardai sans quitter l'étreinte de mon mari. 'Répond si tu le désires. Que sait-il passé ses deux dernières années?'

'Je n'étais qu'une arme…' je marquai une pause 'Après avoir été enlevé, j'ai été conduite dans une vieille maison aux allures abandonnés qui tombait en ruine. Là-bas, ils ont essayé de me rallier à eux, mais je refusais. Toujours. Donc ils y sont allés par la "force". Une fois que j'étais devenue bien obéissante, on m'a apprit à me battre, à utiliser et à contrôler mon pouvoir. J'ai appris mes limites comme vous avez pu le voir. Bien sûr Aro connaissait une partie de mes limites et mes… faiblesses. Quand j'ai tué Elie, je redevenais lentement mais sûrement moi-même. Il a donc du trouver un e autre méthode… Il… Il menaçait de vous tuer…'

Edward me serra d'avantage dans ses bras. 'Aro me confiait des missions. Tuer les vampires désobéissants, les humains au courant de notre secret, faire respecter nos lois et j'en passe. Je devais aussi entraîner les nouvelles recrues. Et par la même occasion, copier leurs dons. Je n'avais aucune minutes pour moi et j'étais quasiment tout le temps surveillé'

Je ne dis plus rien. Personne ne parlait. Je me tournai vers le visage d'Edward qui me regardait avec amour et… tristesse.

'Te forcer à tuer… Ils sont écoeurants' souffla Rosalie.

'Oui, mais maintenant, je suis libre!' m'écriais-je, euphorique à cette idée.

Emmett nous regarda, Edward et moi, avec un immense sourire…

'Libre, en quelque sorte. Maintenant, tu risques de te faire séquestrer par quelqu'un d'autre, n'est ce pas frérot?'

J'éclatai de rire.

'Ça ne me dérange pas vraiment là!'

Ce fut au tour des autres membres de la famille de rire. Edward m'embrassa passionnément.

'Hé! Il y a des hôtels pour ça!' dit Emmett.

De nouveau, nous rîmes. Ça me faisait du bien. J'étais heureuse et pour une fois, il n'y avait pas de nuage à l'horizon.

0

La famille était aller chasser, même si nous savions que c'était une excuse pour me laisser seule avec mon mari. J'étais allongée contre lui. Il me caressait délicatement le dos, tout en m'embrassant très souvent. J'avais passé une nuit merveilleuse. J'étais à bout de souffle.

'Je t'aime' susurra-t-il.

'Je t'aime aussi Edward. Tu ne peux imaginé à quel point' répondis-je avant de l'embrasser.

PdV externe

'Désormais nous sommes ensemble…

POUR L'ETERNITE

**FIN**

Merci! Merci à toutes celles qui ont lu cette fic et à celles qui m'ont encouragé à continuer. Je vous en suis très reconnaissante.

Ça fait plus d'un an que j'ai commencé cette fic. Ça va faire bizarre de ne plus l'écrire…


	19. Annoces

J'ai plusieurs choses à annoncer:

J'ignore si je vais continuer d'écrire Confiance.A vous de décidez.

J'avais **terminé d'écrire ****Amour empoisonné**mais, j'ignore encore comment, tout ce qui était sur ma clé USB **a été supprimé.** Ainsi que la **première partie du prochain chapitre de ****Monde à l'envers****.** Même si d'après moi, la plus grosse perte a été celle d'une histoire que j'écris depuis un an, qui faisait 17 chapitres, soit plus de 500 pages. Il faudra attendre pour avoir les suites de mes fics.

J'écrirai peut-être monde à l'envers sous le **point de vue d'Edward** quand j'aurais terminé la version sous le point de vue de Bella.

J'ai plusieurs idées de fics. Les voici:

**-****Je demande ton pardon:**Bella est une humaine, ainsi qu'Edward. Ils se connaissent depuis toujours, ayant tout deux grandis dans le même orphelinat depuis leur naissance. Ils forment un couple que beaucoup de personnes envi. Jusqu'au jour où Edward disparaît mystérieuse, laissant une Bella anéanti et une petite Mélisa, âgée d'à peine trois mois. Mais un jour, il réapparaît et fait une chose qu'il ne se pardonnera jamais.

_**-**__Je ne suis rien, je ne suis personne. Je ne devrais pas exister, pourtant j'existe. Je ne suis pas la bienvenue sur cette terre, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je vis._

_Besoins de votre avis pour le titre: _

_"Je ne suis rien"_

_Apparence trompeuse_

_Vérité cachée_

_**-**__Un choix différent de la part des Cullen et la vie de Bella en danger. Edward l'aime. Alice le prévient. Il décide de fuir avec Bella pour la sauver mais…les conséquences le rattraperont…_

_1. L'aimer, la sauver et la tuer_

_2. fuir la vie, éviter la mort_

_**-**__Frappée, humiliée et violée par son soi-disant petit copain vampire, Bella n'est plus la même. Pour lui, elle n'était qu'un animal, un objet avec lequel il s'amuse. Toute sa vie, elle a connue la violence et la haine. Ses parents, eux aussi, la battaient et pour eux, elle n'était qu'une moins que rien. Elle n'en peut plus et essaye de mettre fin à ses jours, mais Chad, son copain, n'est pas décidé à la laisser mourir, et la fait soigné à l'hôpital de la ville où il vienne à peine d'arriver. Guérie, elle part au lycée de Forks, où elle se lie d'amitié avec Alice Cullen, elle aussi vampire. Peu à peu, elle apprendra à connaître les autres Cullen et surtout, apprendre à connaître la signification du mot "amour" avec Edward. Mais Chad apprend que sa "petite amie" le trompe et décide de se venger…_

_1. Amour de la haine_

_2. Violence de l'amour_

_**-**__Alice commence à avoir des visions d'une jeune femme enfermée dans une cave. Ses vêtements sont déchirés et son regard terrifié. Un vampire et depuis longtemps à en sujet par ces vêtements. D'autres fois, elle voit un homme, flou, frappé la jeune captive ou la violée. Alice ne comprend pas pourquoi elle a des visions de cette personne, mais elle veut a tout pris la sauvée. Car elle est sûre qu'elle a un rapport avec l'avenir de sa famille._

_Pas encore d'idées de titres, si vous en avez, aidez-moi!_

_**-**__1918, je suis mort, pour vivre l'éternité. Mais quand tu es morte, je suis mort, définitivement. Tu n'as pas supporté de me perdre et de te retrouvée seule. Brûlée dans cette maison où nous vivions, tu es morte. Je ne supporte plus de vivre sans toi. Mais voilà que je suis sûre le point de retrouver le bonheur… Par contre, je t'aimerais toujours Bella Swan Masen._

_1. Je t'aime et t'aimerais toujours_

_2. Amour éternel_

_3. Le Cœur de la vérité_

_4. Amour brûlé, beauté glacée_

_Et autres un bon paquets…_


End file.
